Loud Rebels
by 1049
Summary: Takes place during No such luck what if Lincoln runs away towards the woods to get away from the Loud family and is captured by the empire but soon rescued by the ghost crew well see what happens in this story
1. Chapter 1

To say Lincoln Loud was down on his luck was an understatement

First his sister threatened him with a bat to go to a game after she loss she blamed him and called him bad luck. And then Lincoln began to spread the rumor to his sisters saying he didn't want his bad luck ruining any of there events that his parents started to actual believed that he was bad luck and began to ban him from the family Fun such as going to the movies and then boarded up his room forcing him to sleep outside for a week

But Lincoln couldn't take it any more and so he began to walk away from the house and towards the woods unaware of what he would encounter

" Huh guess this going to be my life know " Lincoln said to him and turned to viewers " Well i take you know what has already happened to me my family believes I'm bad luck they boarded up my room forcing me to sleep outside for a week with spring break and all none of my friends where in town so I've been on my own and know here I am in the woods by myself " Lincoln said.

The state Lincoln has been in wasn't good he hasn't been feed properly looks starved with him being so young he needed food to keep up his strength so he decided to lay down on the ground net to a tree and fall asleep trying to save what strength he has. Lincoln was sleeping soundly when he heard what sounded like a whispering sound fly over him.

Lincoln opened his eyes and look up to see what it was but he heard sound coming from the other side of the tree from the bottom of small hill with a large clearing Lincoln looked over to see a white Triangle like ship with men in white armor standing around it. Lincoln want to see wanting to know what it was quietly went down the small hill and proceeded towards them but hid behind a small tree to make sure they wouldn't see him

" Remind me why we are here and this backwater mud hole again?" A man in the white armor asked another with an orange shoulder pad " where to see if this planet is of any use to the empire " the commander said as a metal orb flew over the men and landed in the commanders " Where going to find out if it is and we just didn't waist are time " the commander said to his men

Lincoln continued to watch them but that was until he heard a snapping sound he turned around to see one of the white armored soldiers aiming his rifle point blank at Lincoln. Being to lat to react the man fired a blue energy ring knocking out Lincoln

A Few hours later

Lincoln work up on a dark metal floor his vision was a little blurry but it soon cleared and once it did he soon realized that he was in some kind of prison cell ' well this just great' Lincoln said to himself

'first your family believes your bad luck and they kick you out and the next thing I know i'm in a prison cell things can't get any worse' Lincoln said to himself

Meanwhile

A group of four people and a small orange robot had broken on to the ship

1 was a man wearing a dark green sweater grey pants with a dark green armor mask covering his eye and had a brown beard and hair the second was a teenage boy with short black/blue and wore orange clothing. the third was a teenager girl in dark spray painted armor the last was a creature that was taller then them that had purpler skin

" alright you remember the plan as he looked at the girl and the boy " spector 6 and spector 5 you go check the prison cells and try to find the prisoner" the man said " spector 4 you and me will hold of the imperials while spector 3 you try to grab as much information as possible and see what the empire knows about the prisoner " the man said and the group went there ways

A few minutes later

the teenage boy and girl arrived at the ships cell block the boy stopped and closed his eyes

" ezra what wrong ?" the girl asked the Ezra " the prisoner i can sense him he's tired weak scared hurt " ezra said then he opened his eyes " He's on the third cell to the right watch my back while i get it opened " Ezra said to the girl " Joust make it quick bucket heads will be here any minute " the girl said as she watch the entrances to the cell block

Ezra got the cell opened was shocked to find what looked an eleven year old boy with white hair that wore orange pajamas and looked starved " sabine " was all ezra could say

" Ezra would you hurry ...up" sabine said as turned around she removed her helmet and her eye widen in shock. the two approach the boy " Hey are you awake?" Ezra asked the kid

The kid opened his eyes and looked a the two "who are you?" the kid asked " Where to get you out of here can you run?" sabine asked him " Yeah at least i can" the boy said

" good cause your going to be doing a lot of running before we get out of here " sabine said.

Soon Ezra, Sabine ant the kid where running through the ship the boy was doing his best to catch up to the " Spector 1 this is spector six we have the prisoner we approaching the ghost where are you guys?" Ezra asked just then a man and large purple creature peared on the side of with blaster bolts flying past them

ezra and sabine pulled out the blasters and started to fire Ezra pulled out his light saber along with the man and deflected the blaster bolts back at the white armored soldiers

the boy watches as the group takes the soldier on the boy notices one of the soldier was on the floor dead with his gun out of his hand the boy turns back to the group and saw more of the soldiers seeing that they needed help the boy grabs the gun and fires it

He shoots the soldiers in the head killing them the group turns back and stare at the kid in amazement " whoa where did you get this kid?" the creature asked in a rough voice

" will tell you later right know we need to get back to the ship" sabine said as she started to run towards the ship the others followed her along the way they where getting shot at and also meet up with a small orange robot

" Come On! Come On!" sabine yelled every one had made it back to the ship the door closed behind them and made there escape " Hey kid " Ezra said getting the boys attention " Mind telling me how you got there?" Ezra asked

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and to be honest this one has been swimming in my head for a while so i hope you like it)**


	2. Chapter 2

After a long pain and hurtful story the boy looked at ezra who just looked at him in shock

" So your family kicked you out because they believed you where bad luck?" Ezra asked the boy " Yeah they kept me outside a whole week while they ate food and slept in there beds inside a warm house i was forced to sleep on the ground and eat what little scraps they gave me" the boy said as he looked up to ezra " you know if you want you cant stay here with us " Ezra said to the boy " and seeing that you could shoot well you would fit in with the rest of crew " Ezra said to the boy

the boy looked up at ezra and smiled " thanks " he said " oh encase your wondering my name is Lincoln, Lincoln loud " Lincoln said to Ezra " Ezra, Ezra Bridger" Ezra said to Lincoln " Here let me introduce yo to the rest of the crew " ezra said

The Two boys went to the main part of the ship to Lincoln's surprise Lincoln saw the man with the mask the girl with dark like purple hair the purple creature and a green skined women wearing a yellow and brown jumpsuit with silver pilot goggles over two tail like apendages

" wait this is the prisoner that was on the transport and help take out the stormtroopers?" the green skined women asked ezra " Yeah was captured when the empire found his home in the unknown regions " Ezra said " The is Lincoln loud ." Lincoln this is Kanan, Sabine , Hera and Zeb and this our ship the ghost " Ezra said and then th robot started to go crazy " oh an chopper" Ezra said " Nice to meet and I would like to thank all of you for saving me " Lincoln said to the crew " Your welcome But unfortunately since your from the unknown regions we have no way to get you back home to you family " Hera said

Lincoln's face Darkened when hera mentioned Lincoln's family Ezra saw this and acted quick " Uh chopper why don't you take Lincoln to the kitchen and help him get something to eat " Ezra said with a nervous smile the crew notice and had questionable looks on there faces. Chopper looked at Hera and she nodded

the droid rolled out of the cockpit with Lincoln following him

" alright ezra you know something why did Lincoln get all gloomy when i mentioned his family?" Hera asked him " You guys the reason why Lincoln was captured by the empire is because " Ezra didn't finish Because Lincoln's voice cut him off " My family kicked me out of there home" Lincoln said standing at the entrance of the cockpit

The crew was taken back by what Lincoln said " What your family just kicked you out why?" Zeb asked him

" IT started on a weekend I have a huge family I have ten sisters" Lincoln said " whoa that's a lot of kids " Sabine commented " Yeah and I'm the middle child any way One of my sisters Lynn wanted me to got to a game of her's because when i told her i just wanted to have some time for my self is because I've been supporting my other sisters so I told her no but then she threatened me so i had no choice but to go" Lincoln stopped to catch his breath

" she ended up loosing and she blamed it on me saying i was bad luck and that i was the reason her team lost so i got the idea to tell my sister that i was bad luck and it worked and so i had free time but some how my parents where convinced that i was bad luck and just started leaving me behind while they took my sisters out to have fun and then one night they boarded up my room forcing me to sleep outside and then when I told them that I lied about me being bad luck they thought it was an excuse and they still kept me outside and feed me what ever was left of what they ate and then finally i couldn't take any more so I ran away and the i was captured " Lincoln said with tears coming from his eyes

" MY parents always treat my sisters like royalty while I'm just the black sheep always getting walked over on when ever something breaks or the powers goes out when I'm at my friends they blame it on me and my parents never believed me so i always ended up getting punish never once treating me like family instead the treat my like an outcast " Lincoln said as he started

Ezra put a comforting hand on his shoulder as did sabine While hera Kanan and zeb looked at each other with concerned looks on there faces

Ten minutes Lincoln was asleep on ezra's bunk He was tired and Ezra helped him on to his bunk Ezra looked at Lincoln and closed the door Ezra went to meet the others in the cockpit

" Whoa i can't believe the kids parents actually did that to him " sabine said to the crew " Yeah me neither" Ezra said with a hint of anger in his voice " Ezra calm down i know hearing what happened to Lincoln brings back memories but he needs people that can take care of him right know " Kanan said as he placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder

Ezra Let out a sigh " You right Kanan I'm sorry It's just that he's parents abandoning him like that choosing the sisters it makes me angry that they would do something like that i know what he did was wrong but to simply throw him out like that over a superstition Makes no sense" ezra said to kanan

" Same here i would like to go the kids home and have a nice long chat with his parents" Zeb said as he cracked his knucles

" right Know that's going to have to wait zeb we need to get back to Yavin four and the Mon Mothma about this " Hera said " agreed " Kanan said " Ezra" He said getting the teenage boy attention

" I know what Lincoln is going through reminds of what you went through some what so i want you to be Lincoln's Brother" Kanan said which'd surprised every one " Are you sure kanan I Mean me and him are exactly the same and he's had siblings and I'm an only child i'm not sure that's going to work" Ezra said to kanan

" He's gotta point kanan" Sabine said to him " I know but Lincoln needs someone to be by his side like a brother which is why I'm asking ezra to do it so lincoln can have someone to look up to a male sibling" Kanan said to sabine and then turns back to ezra " so what will it be?" Kanan asked him with his arms crossed arcossed his chest "

Ezra looked at kanan " I'll do it"

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	3. Chapter 3

" Exiting hyper space in 3..2... 1" Hera said as the ghost exited hyperspace to appear in front of blue and green planet " Sabine send the clearance codes so we can land" Hera said to the Mandalorian " got it she said. Hera turns her head to ezra " Ezra go wake up Lincoln command might want to talk with him about his planet and how he came into the empire possession " Hera said to ezra who nodded and exited the cockpit and walk towards his and zeb room where Lincoln was sleeping

Ezra opened the door and saw that Lincoln was still asleep he slowly approached the bunk that Lincoln was sleeping on the bunk. Ezra walks towards the sleeping eleven year old and shakes him gently when that doesn't work he shakes him a little harder and that wakes him.

Lincoln opens his eyes to see ezra standing next to him " hey why don't you come with me to the cockpit " Ezra said to Lincoln who nodded. Lincoln got off of the bunk and followed ezra to the cockpit

When the two finally got to the cockpit Lincoln was greeted with the sight of blue and green Planet " whoa" Lincoln said getting the ghost crews attention and making them smile " that's right you never been off of your home world before huh " kana said " not just that where also limited in technology the only other place my people have gone to is the moon pretty much" Lincoln said to kanan " well don't worry your going to be staying with us in the rebellion so you'll get to see plenty of other planets " Hera said to Lincoln " wait Rebellion ?' Lincoln asked

" that's we didn't tell you about the rebellion or the empire " Sabine said as she turned to Lincoln along with the rest of the crew " You see Lincoln seventeen years ago the Galactic republic the government that was supposed to be aiding the galaxy when ever it was in time of need collapsed and the galactic empire rose from the ashes" Hera said to Lincoln " how did it collapse ?" Lincoln asked

" the clone wars " Kanan said " what's the clone wars?" Lincoln asked kanan " the clone wars was fought by the Galactic republic and Confederacy of independent systems a new rising government that wanted to control the galaxy they used battle droids while the republic used clone troopers men cloned from the DNA of one man that was used to help defend the republic for long time the separatist and republic fought against each other in battles and then one day everything changed" Hera said to Lincoln

" what happened ?" Lincoln asked wanting to know more " The clones had a chip in there head and where given and order to wipe out the jedi the generals that clone fought side by side with during the clone wars" Hera To Lincoln " If your wondering what Jedi are they where peacekeepers sworn to keep and up hold the piece throughout the galaxy they used the force to help those in need and the force is what gives the Jedi there powers and it binds the universe together" kanan said to Lincoln

" whoa you seem to know a lot about the Jedi " Lincoln said to kanan " I was Jedi apprentice during the clone wars and when the purge happened I lost a good friend and my master only me and a few other survived " Kanan said to Lincoln " I'm sorry about your lose " Lincoln said " It's okay but where going to have to cut a our little history lesson short were approaching the rebel base now " kana said to Lincoln

" Ezra when we get there show Lincoln to the showers and see if you can find him some clothes to wear " Hera said to ezra and then looks back at Lincoln " no offenses but you kind of smell and you wearing pajamas won't make a good first impetration " Hera said " non taken " Lincoln said to hera

Forty minutes later Yavin 4

Lincoln emerges from the shower all washed and clean he walked out wearing and orange jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath it along with black pants with thin yellow line on the side he was wearing boots with some silver on the front and back the rest was brown some what ( If you look on google and type ezra and sabine you'll see a picture of sabine in pink armor and ezra in a different set of clothes you should find the picture it's very easy to see) ' Leni would have a heart attack if see saw me like this ' Lincoln said to himself

" hey Lincoln !" Lincoln turned his head to see ezra walking towards him " Hey ezra thanks for getting me some clothes to wear " Lincoln said to him " no problem sorry that the jacket's orange I could find any other" ezra said to him " Nah it's okay I kind of like the fact that's its orange you know it my color" Lincoln said to ezra " Believe me I know what you mean" ezra said to Lincoln

" come on Mon motham and the other rebel leaders would like to talk to you about how you were captured by the empire " Ezra said to Lincoln who nodded

Three hours later

Lincoln had told the rebel leaders about who he is and where he comes from and how he was captured by the empire and thrown out of his home by his family for being bad luck some of the rebel leaders where heart broken some where furious about how Lincoln's family treated him and made him sleep outside like an animal after explaining everything he and the ghost crew where asked to leave the command center and wait outside while the council made a decision to decides Lincoln fate

" I hope they allow me to stay " Lincoln said to the ghost crew " Hey don't worry about it kid if anything they would be crazy not to " Zeb said as he patted Lincoln on the shoulder

Ezra looked at Lincoln with a sympathetic look but he saw a green blinking light coming from Lincoln cheek "hey Lincoln what's that green light from your cheek" Ezra asked him

This caused Lincoln to sigh " My former sister Lisa has a habit of experimenting on me and my other former siblings saying it's all in the name of science and I have a feeling that this a tracking device that she placed in my cheek to track me " Lincoln said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

" well when the council finishes deciding well take you to the medical center to have it remove the las thing we need is for the empire to discover that signal from the tracker " hera said as she placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder

" General syndulla " Mon mothma said walking towards her " Yes senator ?" Hera asked " the council has decided young Lincoln Louds fait" Mon mothma said to hera and then walk towards Lincoln

" Young man We have decided that you can stay and help the rebellion against the empire General syndulla and her team will help train you in combat and also how to fly out ships I expect that you will do your part as well " mon mothma said to Lincoln

" don't worry senator Will teach Lincoln the ropes and catch him up to speed" Hera said to the rebellion leader who nodded

" Well Lincoln welcome to the rebellion" ezra said with a smile on his face as Lincoln smiled back

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and no Lincoln will not become a Jedi in this story but there is going to be a twist )**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three weeks since Lincoln joined the ghost crew and the rebellion and so far things have gone great for him Ezra and sabine have been teaching him how to fight without the use of a blaster Hera has been teaching Lincoln how to fly the X,A, and Y wings and the ghost incase things got bad when they where on missions.

He was also made a member of phoenix squadron at first things where off to a bumpy t first but eventually everyone in phoenix squadron treated him like family like the ghost crew Blaster training for him wasn't a problem especially when he first meet rex he was skeptical of him as rex was skeptical of Lincoln. but when rex heard about what happened to Lincoln about his family and how he took out the storm troopers Rex felt angry about how his family treated him but was also impressed how he took out the storm troopers with shooting a blaster for the first time with what little strength he had

But Rex wasn't the only one impressed Sabine was also impressed but it was by the fact that he shot and killed the storm troopers it how he did is what caught her attention not long after he had joined the rebellion she had taken some blood samples from so the medical droid to find a close match to him but sabine took an extra sample to study as she was studying the sample on board the gauntlet Ezra enters the ship

" Hey sabine you ready?" ezra asks her " Huh oh yeah sorry jus studying this blood sample that I got from Lincoln " Sabine said to ezra " Uh why?" Ezra asks her as he walks towards her " ezra there's something about Lincoln that caught my attention when we first meet him" sabine said to him " like what?" Ezra asked her

Sabine turns around to face him " well for starters when we where on the transport that Lincoln was on he had very little strength yet he was able to use a blaster and take down storm troopers and look at how far he's progressing in blaster training flight training hand to hand combat don't you think that's a little odd?" sabine asked ezra with a raised eyebrow

" well when you think about I guess it is a little odd but then again he was eager to learn so I guess that's the reason" Ezra said to her as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist " I guess your right but I'm sending the data from the samples to Bo Katan and Rau on Mandalore to see if what I 'am assuming is right " Sabine said to ezra and see's that looking right at her with a smile she smiles back and the two lean in and kiss for about two minutes and then part

" well that was fun " Ezra said with a smirk " Yeah but after the trials we can do a little more when we get back from Krownest " Sabin said as she and ezra walk towards the cockpit of the gauntlet and left Yavin 4

Out side on the airfield

Lincoln was with chopper fixing an X wing that Lincoln pilots and that should just about do it" Lincoln said as he closes the hatch from the bottom of the X wing " thanks for the help chopper " Lincoln said as he patted the droid on the top of it head. Lincoln see's hera walking towards Lincoln

" hey Hera what do you need?" Lincoln asked her " Nothing I just came to make sure that you good to go on this mission " Hera said to him " don't worry so much hera and besides you taught me how to fly remember I'll be fine " Lincoln said to her " I know just remember to do what your told and no screwing round" Hera said in a playful tone "Hey do I look like ezra ?" Lincoln asked

This caused hera to form a smirk with a raised eyebrow " Do you really want me to answer that ? " Hera asked " Uh no not really " Lincoln said with a nervous smile. Hera just let out a small laugh " just be safe out there" hera said to Lincoln and walks away heading towards the ghost

Two hours later

Phoenix squadron come out of hyper space

" Okay remember Phoenix squadron there's a imperial convoy carrying hype fuel to the imperial forces on Ryloth are job is to make sure it doesn't get there " Phoenix leader said to the squadron

" copy that Phoenix leader " the rest of the squadron said as they approach the convoy they are meet with fire from the imperial ships 3 transport and 2 cruisers

" We go ties coming right at us !" Phoenix three shouted through the comms X wings and ties fighters meet each other with force as imperial cruisers used there cannons to fire on the rebel fighters

Lincoln saw that there was an imperial fighter was on his tail but notice that an imperial cruiser was next to a transport and an idea start to form in his head

" Phoenix four to phoenix leader how important is the imperial cargo?" Lincoln asked Phoenix leader " Intel says the imperials are transporting hyper fuel it highly Explosive but the empire is planning to use it to help there troop on Ryloth why kid?" Phoenix leader asked Lincoln

" let's just say i got an idea " Lincoln said as he flew towards the cruiser " Kid what are you doing !?" Phoenix four asked Lincoln " Trust me i know what I'm doing" Lincoln said as he flew towards the bridge of the imperial cruiser but also had a tie right on his tail chopper let a couple of angry beeps asking Lincoln what he was thinking " Just trust me will you!" Lincoln shouted at chopper

" Sir were detecting a rebel fighter heading towards the bridge " An imperial officer said to captain " What are you talking about?" the captain asked the officer " Sir he's heading right towards us !" the officer said to the captain as he pointed out the window of the bridge

The captain turned to see Lincoln's X wing flying right towards them at full speed " what are you fools waiting for shot that fighter down know!" the captain ordered as he pointed at the X wing " Sir there to close we might fire on the bridge" and officer said to the captain the captain looked to see the X wing pull up just barley missing the bridge a quick sigh of relief was shown but quickly turned to fear as the Tie fighter chasing the X wing wasn't as quick crashed into the bridge killing everyone on the bridge

Lincoln smiled as he saw the tie fighter crash in to the imperial cruiser causing it to collied with a transport causing it to explode " Nice job kid know lets finish up the rest and the head home " Phoenix leader said " Copy that Phoenix leader" Lincoln said as he fired on another transport

Meanwhile

Ezra has been going through Mandalorian trials to prove that he was worthy of sabine even thought they where already a couple before rescuing Lincoln. He had passed the trials with ease Ursa and Alrich approved of ezra and know he and sabine could be seen with each other without any of the mandalorians in clan wren treating them like outsiders

Ezra was making his way towards the Gauntlet he was talking to sabine's brother when she contacted him so her brother and her parents went with him " Hey sabine you wanted to see me?" ezra asked his girlfriend Ezra and sabine's family saw the holograms of Bo Katan and Fenn Rau infront of her

" Yes ezra there is" Sabine said

" the Data from the blood samples you sent us matched Mandalorian Blood samples " Bo Katan said to ezra and sabine " wait so that that mean?" Ezra asked sabine. She nodded " Yes Ezra Lincoln is a mandalorain " sabine said to her boyfriend

" Who's Lincoln" Fenn Rau asked the two

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix squadron came out of hyper space over Yavin four

" alright good work out there Phoenix squadron " Phoenix leader said to his squadron. As they landed on the airfield Phoenix leader was asked to go to the command center " wonder what's that about?" Lincoln asked another pilot " Don't know but it might have something to do with shadow squadron heard they go hit pretty hard " the pilot said to Lincoln " Hey good job out there pilot said to Lincoln " thanks" Lincoln said

Krownest

" Who's Lincoln?" Rau asked Sabine and Ezra " Lincoln is a friends of ours who rescued from the empire three weeks ago when an imperial convoy had returned from exploring the unknown regions" Sabine said to Rau which surprised everyone

" the unknown regions your friend is from the unknown?" Tristan asked in disbelief " Yeah and it wasn't an accident that he was captured by the empire " Ezra said with a hint of anger in his voice. This caught Bo Katan's attention " what do you mean it wasn't an accident ?" she asked Ezra

" when we rescued Lincoln from the empire I had asked him how he became an imperial prisoner He told me that all ten of his sisters " Ezra was interrupted by Rau " Ten sisters I take that he must be adopted then since he has Mandalorian in him and his sisters are the only ones from there biological parents" Rau said to Ezra " Yeah well let's just say he wants nothing to do with them know after what they did to him " Ezra said to Rau

" what did his 'sisters' and 'parents' do to him that caused him to have a distaste for them " Alrich wren asked Ezra " Your not goin to like it " Sabine said to her father

Back on Yavin Four

Lincoln was with zeb in ghosts kitchen the two where talking " hehe I heard what you did kid that's a pretty risky move to pule especially when you have a tie after you and a cruiser firing at you" Zeb said to Lincoln

" Yeah I know but it got the job down and you can't say I didn't get because I didn't get hurt at all " Lincoln said to his friend causing him to chuckle " Yeah cant disagree with you on that " Zeb said to Lincoln. Zeb looked at Lincoln with a look that as if he wants to answer a question but didn't want to ask " Zeb are you okay?" Lincoln asked his friend

This snapped Zeb out of his train of thought " Huh oh yeah I'm okay I was just wondering why-" Zeb was cu off by Lincoln " why I have bags under my eyes?" Lincoln asked his friend " Uh yeah that" Zeb said to Lincoln

" simple like I said before when you live in a house with ten sisters who you have to take care of even the older ones and make sure the house isn't a mess so your parents don't blame you and ground you even though they do because your stupid sisters blame you when it wasn't you It makes you life a living hell!" Lincoln shouted.

He stopped to catch his breath and then looked back at zeb " sorry about it's just that what they did to me and put me through can't be undone the damage is there and I wonder what is the point of living when the people you know are going to treat you like that you know" Lincoln said to zeb as he look down at the table with a hint of sadness

Before Zeb could say anything the door to the kitchen opens he looks to see kanan standing there " Kanan" Zeb said to the blind Jedi " How much did you hear?" Lincoln asked Kanan not even looking at him " Everything" Kanan simply said

He walked towards Lincoln and sat down Kanan but his hand on Lincoln's shoulder " Lincoln I know it's hard to forgive your family for turning there backs on you but you not alone anymore Me Zeb, Chopper Hera, Sabine and Ezra are here for you know and we'll look after you because where not just a crew where a family " Kanan said to Lincoln

Lincoln turned around quickly and hugged Kanan Much to his surprise Kanan just smiled and hugged back with a smile Kanan the patted Lincoln on the back " alright now that's out of system Hera wants you in the command center " Kanan said to Lincoln

" what for?" Lincoln asks him " don't know but what ever it is it must be important " kanan said to him

Ten minutes later

Lincoln walks into the command center to see Phoenix Squadron with Hera " Uh Hera what's going on?' Lincoln asked her " Well Lincoln Phoenix Leader has been transferred to shadow Squadron following the recent losses they took on there mission while you where on yours. So they took a vote on who is next to lead Phoenix squadron " Hera said to Lincoln

" And after much consideration we choose you to lead phoenix squadron" one of the pilots said to Lincoln " Wait what!?" Lincoln asked in shock " that's right kid we saw how you took out that cruiser along with the transport an we couldn't think of any one else " another pilot

" Well Lincoln it's a big responsibility so what do you say?" Hera asked Lincoln he thought about for a minute sure he was scared because he would have to make sure that only the mission should get done but also to make sure his pilots would come back in one piece but he also realized that he would be the youngest squadron leader in the rebellion.

Lincoln wan in though of a minute then he looks at Hera " Well?' Hera asks him " I'll do it " Lincoln said to her

Krownest

Ezra and Sabine had finished explain what had happen to Lincoln and lets just say they where anything but happy " they threw there son out of there home because they believed he was bad luck?" Rau with anger in his voice only to receive a nod form Ezra

" Only Cowards believe in such things but to kick a child from his home and to feed him scraps of food is disgraceful" ursa said with anger "not only that be we where able to narrow down which clan your friend belongs to " Bo katan said to Ezra and Sabine

" Okay so which clan is it?" Sabine asked her " he is the son of and heir to the leader of Clan Vizsla " Bo Katan said to Sabine and Ezra

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln was sound asleep in his bunk on the ghost. Ever since Ezra and Sabine moved in with each other on there ship he decided to bunk with Zeb sure it smelled but he didn't want to sleep in Sabine's room He didn't have anything against Sabine but he couldn't stand the bright colors and he didn't want to clean them off the walls because he didn't want to be rude so he bunked with Zeb

The next morning

Lincoln was out on the air filed working on his fighter he wanted it to be in top shape with being promoted to Phoenix leader the day before he knew Hera and the others would be expecting a lot from Lincoln but he didn't mind because he knew it would be appreciated. As he was working on his fighter he heard the noise of a familiar ship he looked up to the Gauntlet flying over the base " huh guess what ever they where doing was shortened" Lincoln said to him and went back to work on his starfighter

" Ezra are you sure we shouldn't tell him?" Sabine asked her boyfriend who was now wearing Mandalorian armor that he received as a gift from clan wren and also showing that they had accepted him into there clan " Sabine think about when we first meet Lincoln he was hurt heartbroken all because of what his 'family' did to him Imagine what will happen when we tell him that he's adopted" Ezra said to his girlfriend. " I know but he need's to learn the truth and he will I promise we just need top find a way to break it to him gently" Ezra said to his girlfriend

As Ezra and Sabine exited the gauntlet they where meet by Hera and Rex who was already outside waiting to meet them. Hera was surprised to see Ezra in Mandalorian Armor " Ezra where did you get that?" Hera asked surprise to see him in the armor

" It's a gift from Sabine's family they trust me and excepted me into there clan " Ezra said to Hera " Well at least they trust you with Sabine " Rex said with a smile on his face " Yeah well someone has to keep her out of trouble" Ezra said with a smirk " Yeah right if anything i should be the one keep you out of trouble" Sabine said as she playful punched Ezra in the shoulder

The two laughed for a little bit but that's when Ezra notices that Lincoln wasn't with Hera " Hey where's Lincoln he's usually here when me and Sabine come back ?" Ezra asked Hera. " Oh he's in the ghost asleep turns out he was celebrating with Phoenix Squadron last night" Hera said to Ezra

" Okay what where they celebrating ?" Sabine asked Hera " Well Lincoln is no longer going to be going by Phoenix 2 anymore he's going to called Phoenix leader" Rex said which surprised the two

Meanwhile

Lincoln was siting in the cockpit of his X wing checking over the system making sure everything was in good shape for when the next mission would happen at any given time he was done checking the systems so he climbed out of the pilot seat and went down the ladder and jumped on the ground. Lincoln turned around to see Sabine and someone else in Mandalorian armor

" Oh Hey Sabine who's your friend?" Lincoln asked her this caused Sabine to look at the Mandalorian and smirk the Mandalorian nodded and took off his helmet to much to Lincoln's surprise it was Ezra " whoa Ezra where did you get that you look so cool in it!" Lincoln said this caused the two in Mandalorian armor to look at each other with small smiles on there faces from seeing Lincoln's reaction to Ezra in the armor

" It was a gift From my family they accepted Ezra as a member of my clan and as my boyfriend " Sabine said as she looked at Ezra and kissed. Lincoln was somewhat bothered and said

" Boyfriend? then that would explain you to making out in the ammunition deposit last week" Lincoln said to the couple this caused them to widen there eyes in shock and look at Lincoln " you better not have told anyone!" Ezra said in anger and disapproving voice " Hey I know better then rat my older brother out and don't worry I won't tell anyone I promise" Lincoln said to the two

He moves past the two " now if you excuse me Zeb is having me run the course again " Lincoln said to the couple ( the course was a small maze picture the course in the begging of modern warfare two but instead of the cardboard cut outs its Proxy the imperial droid From the force unleashed and took the form of storm troopers)

Ezra and Sabine watch as Lincoln leaves to the obstacle Ezra shakes his head " I swear the things that he does are either carless or just drives me crazy" Ezra said to Sabine

she looks at him with a smirk " Ezra" Sabine said with a smirk " What?" Ezra asks her " who does Lincoln remind you of?" Sabine asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow " I don't know who" He asks her

" Ezra he's just like you when you first join the crew careless driving us crazy" Sabine said in a playful tone " Hey I wasn't that careless and I just want to look after him after what his family did to him I just want to be there for him and make sure he's okay" Ezra said to his girlfriend.

This caused Sabine to laugh a little bit which caught Ezra's attention " what?" He asked her " Oh nothing it's just that Lincoln's right you are an older brother to him " Sabine said to him.

Before Ezra could the heard the sounds of ship coming in to land The two looked up to see three Mandalorian ships One was clan Wren the second was Clan Kryze and the last one was Clan Vizsla

" Clan vizsla what are they doing here?" Ezra asked Sabine " Don't know unless " Sabine trailed off then it hit her and Ezra as to why they where on Yavin four and race to meet there guest.

 **( Hope you like this chapter and I was thinking for the chapter after the next one it goes five** **years after the ward where Lincoln is a fully pledge Mandalorian and goes back to earth with his family or where the ghost crew tries to cheer up Lincoln for his birthday and if you wondering what I meant by family you just have to wait and way let me know what you think of this chapter)**


	7. Chapter 7

Lincoln was dodging stun bolts from the hologram droids that resembled storm troopers his weapons of choice was a DC-15a blaster rifle from Rex a hand me down one that Lincoln didn't mind Lincoln was near the exit he jumped over a crate and shot two of the targets in the process as he one of them fired on Lincoln but before he could get a hit Lincoln shot the target right in the head.

With no targets remaining Lincoln sprints towards the exit " And time" Zeb says as he stops the timer "How did I do Zeb?" Lincoln asks his friend " last time you finished at 6:13 and right now you finished at 5:06 Hmm not bad kid your getting better" Zeb said to Lincoln as he patted him on the shoulder " Thanks Zeb hey let's go to the mess hall and grab something to eat I'm starving " Lincoln said to his friend that made him laugh a little.

" Yeah same here kid let's go" Zeb said to Lincoln as the exit the obstacle course but they did see Ezra and Sabine running past them " Huh wonder what's got them in a hurry?" Zeb asked Lincoln " don't no but lets go check it out that way when where eating there won't be anything bothering us while where eating " Lincoln said to Zeb " good idea I hate having to interrupted while I'm eating " Zeb said to Lincoln.

Ezra and Sabine made it to where the three Mandalorian ships had landed Hera was there to greet them " HERA!" Ezra called out her name she turned to meet the two teenagers " Sabine Ezra is there something you two would like to talk to me about ?" Hera asked in annoyed tone " Well Hera You see it's about Lincoln" Sabine said to Hera

" what about Lincoln ?" Hera asked in a worried tone just like when Ezra first came aboard she cares for Lincoln treats him like a son just like Ezra " Hera when we first rescued Lincoln from the empire you saw how he looked he hadn't eaten in days but he was able to pick up a blaster and was able to take out stormtroopers and then when we started to train him he was able go through it with ease so when the medical droid was taking blood samples from Lincoln I took one and then analyzed it and found something " Sabine said to Hera

" Sabine what did you fine?" Hera asked with a worried look " Hera Lincoln's Mandalorian the blood samples match the one of Clan Vizsla " Sabine said to Hera " that means Lincoln was adopted-" Hera was cut off " WHAT!?" The three looked to see Lincoln standing there with tears forming in his eyes and turns and runs away " LINCOLN WAIT!" Sabine shouts but Lincoln was already gone

" I'll go find him you two try to talk to the other Mandalorians and see what they might want as if it's not clear already " Ezra says as he give chase after Lincoln

Thirty minutes later

Ezra found Lincoln outside the perimeter of the base he could hear Lincoln Crying " Hey Lincoln" Ezra said as he approached " go away Ezra " Lincoln said to his older brother figure " Lincoln look I just want to talk you " Ezra said to him

" what is there to talk about first my family turns there back on me for believing that I'm bad luck and the next thing I find out that I'm adopted what is there to talk?" Lincoln said to Ezra. Ezra let out a sigh and sat right next to Lincoln " you know something your 'family may have abandon you but you have us we look out for each other no matter what and we always stand by each other and we don't believe in luck because we are your family and we would never turn our back on you because your one of us " Ezra says to Lincoln this causes the young boy to look at Ezra

" And that's something you can't forget " Ezra said to Lincoln " and besides your a Mandalorian and who knows maybe your mother or father might give you some armor " Ezra said to Lincoln which made him laugh a little "haha thanks Ezra" Lincoln says to him and gives him a hug Ezra hugs back for a minute

Ezra breaks the hug and looks at his little brother " there are you better ?" Ezra asks Lincoln " yeah I'm better" Lincoln says to Ezra

" good now lets head back and go meet the others there probably waiting for us" Ezra said to Lincoln and the two began to walk back towards the base.

As they arrived they saw the three Mandalorian clans as well as Hera and Sabine one of the Mandalorian walk up towards them and removes there helmet to reveal a man in his mid thirties with white hair Walk towards Lincoln

" If you don't mid I would like to talk to him alone " the Mandalorian said to everyone in the room they respected his wish and soon left the room. Lincoln and the Mandalorian looked at each other Lincoln looked at his armor and saw something that quickly caught his eyes "Hey that looks like the one I have on my right shoulder " Lincoln says to the Mandalorian

Lincoln then lifts up his sleeve to reveal the Symbol of clan Vizsla on his shoulder " so it is true you are live my son " the leader of Clan Vizsla said to Lincoln as he places a hand on Lincoln's shoulder " are you my dad ?" Lincoln asks the Mandalorian " Yes" the Mandalorian says to Lincoln " then why did you send me away ?" Lincoln asked the Mandalorian

" eleven years ago you where born but the empire was hunting down the next generation of Mandalorian' s who were born after the empire was hunt those who born after fearing that they would be raised to start a war against the empire so me and your mother made the hardest decision we could have made we sent you way" the Mandalorian said to Lincoln

" It was the hardest the decision we made even not giving you the armor that are people wear to still wear we wanted you to have a decent life after hearing what happened to you on the planet you were taken from it appears that I made a mistake " Lincoln's father said to him " Hey it's okay even though you and my mother weren't there for me in the beginning your here for me know " Lincoln said to his father " you are right but I wish there was a way to make things right by you" Lincoln's father said to him

" well tomorrow is my birthday and the ghost crew agreed to celebrate it on Ezra's home planet maybe I can convince them to spend half of the day on Lothal and then spend the other half with you" Lincoln said to his father " that sounds like a wonderful idea my son" Lincoln's father says to him

Meanwhile

royal woods court

" guilty" the judge says as he brings his gavel down

" Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. for the crime of evicting a minor under the age of eighteen as well as his disappearance resulting in his probable death you are here by sentenced to twenty years in the state penitentiary during which you would learn the error of your mistakes and as for your tenth child Lilly see will be set up for adoption that will be all" the judge says

As four police officers escort Rita and Lynn Sr. out of the court room.

 **y ( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and after the then next chapter when they celebrate Lincoln's birthday I'm going to fast forward to the future bye eight years where Lincoln is older and is a Mandalorian and also has a family but that's all I'm going to tell you)**


	8. Chapter 8

The ghost exited over Lothal there was an X wing docked to bottom of the cargo hold

" Alright Lincoln were entering the atmosphere prepare to Detach" Hera said through the ships comms as Lincoln was in the fighters cockpit " copy that Hera" Lincoln said as he closed the cockpit door " Detach in 3..2..1 Detach" Hera said to Lincoln as he Detaches his ship from the ghost " alright Hera I'm good I'll meet you at space port " Lincoln said through his comms " Copy that meet you there" Hera said to Lincoln

Lothal's space port

Lincoln land his X wing in one of the hangers He asks the people who works there to fuel up his fighter they agreed and Lincoln pays them with a few credits as Lincoln exits the hanger he meets up with the ghost crew. during there time on lothal the crew showed Lincoln the many places they have been before the drove the empire away from lothal and after They showed Lincoln the flue depot that empire blew up almost killing Kanan when he Ezra and Sabine Rescued Hera from the empire

After much sight seeing Kanan and Hera went to talk Ryder Azadi a friend of Ezra's parents while she sent Zeb and chopper to the market to pick up supplies for the ghost that left him with Ezra and Sabine " okay so it's just the three of us and I think we've seen everything you guys told me about " Lincoln said to the young couple. This caused the two to look at each other and smirk " What?" Lincoln asked them

Ten minutes later

The three whereat an abandon communication tower the exact same communication tower that Ezra once stayed in before joining the ghost " whoa Ezra this is where you used to live" Lincoln said in wonder as he looked around to see the inside of the tower as well as the storm trooper helmets " Yeah it wasn't the best of places but it was cozy during my times here" Ezra said to Lincoln.

Lincoln walks over to the helmets over the years " whoa how did you get this many helmets ?" Lincoln asked Ezra " well when you live on the streets of Lothal learn pretty quick how to steal from the empire mainly storm troopers" Ezra said with a smirk .

The trio spent some time in the old tower before leaving Ezra even gave Lincoln a gift an imperial helmet that was worn by tie fighter pilots Lincoln liked the gift it was a special gift from his 'older brother'.

As the three exited the tower they where meet by three loth wolves that stared at them " whoa Ezra are theses the loth wolves you told me about?" Lincoln asked him. There was a grey wolf a black wolf and a white wolf one that Ezra knew all to well

" Yeah they are but I wonder what there doing here ?" Ezra asks as he pets the white loth wolf the grey wolf walks towards Lincoln and looks at him.

Lincoln was nervous having never seen a loth wolf before let alone that is bigger then the wolf back on earth. The wolf lays down on the ground as well as the other two and gesture the three to get on.

The trio hesitate at first but then get on the wolves as soon as they do the wolves start running " Last one to the city has to clean the ghost for a week!" Lincoln shouted as he and his wolf started to pick up speed leaving Ezra and Sabine behind the two look at each

" I'm not gonna clean the ghost again so yah" Ezra says as his wolf starts to pickup up speed. Leaving Sabine behind

" Oh no you don't " Sabine says as her wolf starts to speed catching up to the two boys

As Lincoln was racing on his Loth he felt something strange it wasn't the force it was something else he felt that the weight of being commander of Phoenix squadron and fighting the empire was lifted from his shoulder the memories of pain and hurtfulness that his former family inflicted on him where gone.

An now on his birthday far from home he felt something that his uncle from his adopted father side of the family told him once when he was riding a horse in the plains of Kansas

He felt free

Yavin Four

Captain rex had a great friend ship with Lincoln he was angry about what his family did to him but was able to help back on his feet they had a great uncle nephew relation ship and was ready to help the kid no matter what but today Life want to throw a curve ball at him He was in the command center. About ten minutes ago rebel scanners detected an energy disturbance in the forest a squad of rebels where sent to investigate

Rex was looking over his data pad making sure that everything was on schedule " Captain Rex " a rebels soldier said to the clone captain " yes what is it?" Rex asked the soldier " sir the squad had return from where the energy disturbance was detected and they found what was the cause of the disturbance " the rebel soldier said to rex

" Well what was the cause?" Rex asked soldier " Well sir it would be hard to explain it but allow me to show you" rebel solider said as he stepped to side to reveal ten human girls five teenagers and four younger girls and a baby.

Rex stepped towards the girls with his arms crossed as well as a stern look on his face " Well are you girls going to explain yourselves as to why your here?" Rex asked not taking his eyes of the girls

One of the girls who had blonde hair wearing a blue tang top brown cargo shorts and blues shoes stepped forward by the looks she was about Ezra's age " I can explain " the girl says to rex " my name Is Lori loud and these are my sisters Leni, Luna, Luan Lynn, Lucy Lana, Lola and Lisa and the baby is are little sister Lily" Lori said

" Lori, as in Lori Loud" Rex said with a hint of anger in his voice " Wait how do you know our Last name?" Lana asked the old clone captain . " Let's just say your brother has told me and every body on this base about what you and your parents did to him regarding something called bad luck" Rex said with anger in his voice

The loud sisters gulped after Rex said that they knew that this wasn't going to end well for them.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think sorry that I changed the plan for the story a little I just wanted it throw a little bit of drama and change it up a little so let me know what you think I hope you like it and the next part is where Lincoln spends dinner with his real family and the ghost crew meets the loud sister and have a little 'talk' with them)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hera and Kana where in the cockpit of the ghost after finishing up there meeting with Ryder Hera was being contacted on her commlink when she picked it up it was rex he asked her if she could talk to her. She had said yes and told him that she would talk to him on the ghost.

" What do you think Rex wants to talk about?" Hera asks Kanan who shrugs his shoulders " Not sure but what ever it is it must be important" Kanan said to Hera as a hologram of Rex appeared infront of the two " Rex what happened?" Hera asked the clone captain " Well It will probably be better to show " rex said as moved out of the way and mad a gesture to step forward.

As soon as he did that Ten girls four teenagers two preteen three toddlers and a baby that was asleep in one Teenagers arms Hera and kanan looked at each other for a brief second and the back at the hologram " I'm sorry Rex but who are these girls ?" Hera asked Rex

" Allow me to introduce them for you Hera Kanan meet Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily Loud Lincoln's 'sisters' " Rex said the atmosphere in the room changed when he said " Keep them there Rex will be back at Yavin four soon" Hera said toe the clone captain " copy that " Rex said as the hologram disappeared

Meanwhile

Lincoln, Ezra and Sabine where at the entrance of the space port " Hey don't worry I'll help you clean the ghost" Ezra said to Sabine who lost the race knowing that if she cleaned the ghost by herself he might end up sleeping outside of there room on the gauntlet " thanks Ezra really apricate it" Sabine says to her boyfriend. Before anyone could say anything else Ezra's commlink went off " Ezra can you hear me?" Hera asked through the commlink

" Yeah Hera I hear you go ahead " Ezra said to her " Where going to half to cut or visit short something Happened on Yavin" Hera said to the three which'd shocked them. " Hera What Happened did the empire find Yavin four?" Ezra asked fearing that the Rebellion would be endanger " no Ezra the empire hasn't found Yavin but there something that needs to be taken care of you and Sabine get back to the ghost as quick as you can I'll contact Zeb and chopper Lincoln you go on head to your parents home to celebrate your birthday I'm sorry that this happened" Hera said with sorrow in her voice she didn't want to miss his birthday but something had to up.

" It's okay Hera I had great time today and thank you for bringing me here " Lincoln said to Hera through the commlink Ezra and Sabine looked at each other and smiled seeing the young squadron leader having a good time on his birthday. The three parted ways Lincoln entered his X wing and left the planet and made the Jump to Mandalore while the ghost made the Jump Back to Yavin four

" so can you tell us again as to why where going back to yavin four?" Ezra asked Hera " Yeah I though we didn't have any missions for the day?" Zeb asked the captain of the ghost . Hera spun around in her chair to look at the three " while we where gone Yavin four had some un expected and wanted visitors" Hera said to three " like the empire?" Zeb asked Hera who only shook her head

" It's Lincoln sisters There on Yavin four" Kanan said to them. And then the temperature went ice cold after hearing that Lincoln's sisters where on Yavin but the question that was on there minds was how they got there " Wait Lincoln's 'sister' are on Yavin How did they even get there Lincoln said that there technology is limited" Ezra said rembering what Lincoln had told them when they first meet " same here" Sabine agreeing with her boyfriend

" Well where about to find out where exiting hyper space now " Hera said as her ship exited hyper space and the Rebellions main base was in front of them Hera flew the ghost towards the rebel command so that they could talk to the sisters

Elsewhere

Lincoln made it to Mandalore he put the coordinates that his father gave him back on Yavin. After getting clearance from the Members of Clan Vizsla he landed his X wing near the Mandalorian and made his way towards the command center But was stopped by two Mandalorian " Halt who are you?" one of the Mandalorians asked

Before Lincoln could say anything " He is my son " the Two Mandalorians turned to see Lincolns father and a women walked towards them " Count Throth countess Shoolk " the Mandalorian said as he bowed " We are greatly sorry count we didn't not know he was your son" the Mandalorian said to Lincoln's father " It is quit alright " Lincolns mother said to them as then proceeded to walk past them and towards Lincoln.

She kneeled down towards Lincoln and he proceeded to lift up his shirt sleeve to reveal the symbol of clan Vizsla " so it really you my son" His mother said to him and hugged him tightly as he hugged back most Mandalorian never show there emotions but she made and exception as he hugged her back

" this calls for a celebration!" Lincolns father shouted as the Mandalorian warriors of clan Vizsla agreed

Back on Yavin four

Hera Kanan and the others made there way towards the command center as soon as they entered they see the sisters and notice they are exactly how Lincoln described. Kanan cleared his throat catching the girls attention Hera stepped forward

" Allow me to introduce myself I'm General Hera syndulla this Kanan Jarrus Ezra Bridger Sabine Wren Zeb and chopper " Hera said to the girls " Lincoln already told us your names oldest from youngest " Hera said to them this caused one of them to speak " Look we don't want any trouble where just looking for are brother we need his help" the oldest one which was Lori who spoke to the crew

" And what makes you think he would help you after all you've done to him the Beating the black mail the guilt tripping and even making him sleep outside because he was bad luck you think he's going to help you after all of that!" Ezra said loudly

the second oldest Leni then spoke to Ezra "But you don't understand when Lincoln disappeared our lives like totes took a turn for the worst are parents are in jail are friends turned there back on us and-" Leni didn't finish when Sabine cut her off " and now you know what it felt like when you turned your back on Lincoln and now you want sympathy well guess what your not getting any" Sabine to Leni.

" Look when we found Lincoln he looked like he hadn't eaten in days because some stupid selfish sisters and idoit parents who deserved worse the jail kept feeding scraps because someone had to be a sore looser over loosing one stupid game that he didn't even want to go to" Ezra said as he directed his words towards Lynn

" Oh what do you know I'm a champion I'm a winner unlike you!" Lynn shouted " Your a sore looser is what your all of you !" Sabine shouted towards the sisters " Look here you!" Lola pointed at Sabine and soon and argument broke out between the crew of the ghost and the loud sister ( Except lily who was asleep through the whole thing Kanan used the force when no was looking and lifted Lily into his arms ) Hera was soon at a breaking point

" ALL RIGHT ENOUGH!" Hera shouted silencing the the two groups and getting the attention of everyone in the command center. she turned her attention to the loud sisters " look if you want to tell Lincoln about what has happened then I'll be glad to take you to where he is but now that when we get there your not going to be welcomed " Hera said with anger in her voice

The loud sisters huddled up and spoked to each other and separated "Okay where ever Lincoln welcome or not we want to see him and apologize to him " Lori said as Hera nodded

" Very well follow me " Hera said as the crew and the loud sister followed to the ghost

Back on Mandalore

Clan vizsla was celebrating with food and drink for Lincoln Mandalorian food was a different but it was good as he ate more he sat next to his parents " so is this really all for me ?" Lincoln them

" Of course my son it is but there is someone ese you must meet" his mother said to him " Really who Lincoln asked raising an eyebrow. Lincoln then notices and Mandalorian walking toward them the Mandalorian proceeds to take off there helmet to reveal a fifteen year old Mandalorian teenage boy about Lori's height with white hair " Lincoln meet your older brother Jake vizsla" his father said to him and Lincoln widen his eyes in shock.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think** )


	10. Chapter 10

Lincoln looked at the teenage Mandalorian who looked back at him " We shall leave yo two to talk " there father said to the two brothers as he and there mother walked away. the two just looked at each other " So you are my younger " Jake said to Lincoln who just looked at him " Yeah I guess I 'am" Lincoln said with a nervous smile

Jake nodded " why don't we talk outside it will be a little more quitter " Jake said to Lincoln and as he nodded in agreement and so the two brothers walked out side to talk

In Hyper space

the ghost was making it's way towards Mandalore the crew was talking to Hera about her decision " Uh Hera I never question your decisions that much but are your this is a good idea I mean Lincoln's parents are Mandalorian and let alone he's celebrating his birthday do you really think taking his former sisters to Mandalore is a good idea ?" Ezra asked her " Ezra's right Hera There probably faking being sorry there probably going to try to convince Lincoln to go back home with them and then treat him like an animal like they did before we rescued him " Sabin said aggreging with her boyfriend

Zeb nodded in agreement chopper was in the kitchen of the ship looking after the loud sisters " they asked to see him so they can talk to Lincoln so that's what where doing " kanan said as he turned to face the three but was also holding a sleeping Lilly in his arms this caught the crews attention " Uh Kanan why are you holding the baby ?" Sabine asked

" while you and everyone else was arguing I use the force to lift baby while no was looking and brought her into my arms It was difficult to do so since there planets is cut off from the rest of the galaxy and with little connection to the force but I was able to do it " Kanan said to Sabine " uh okay then" Sabine said" Here you want to hold her? "Kanan asked the Mandalorian

" sure" Sabine said she was unsure about holding the baby fearing that the minute the baby wakes up she would start crying. Kanan handed Sabine the little baby as she brought the baby closer she looked down to see the sleeping face of the young infant and smiled as she held her Ezra placed his hand on Sabine's shoulder she turned to him and smiled as she smiled back.

Then a small yawn was heard the young couple looked to see the little baby opening it's eyes and let out a small smile the baby looked at Sabine and Ezra and smiled "mama dada" Lily said which'd surprised the two Zeb laughed " Ah look the kid found it's mommy and daddy !" Zeb said as he laughed in the process making Ezra and Sabine blush

In the kitchen of ghost

the loud sisters where sitting at the table just waiting for them to reach there destination to apologize to Lincoln but the problem is how were they going to do it

" Okay since where to Mand whatever we need to find away to make things right by Lincoln now does anyone have any idea?" Lori asked her sisters " Oh I know how about I throw a tea party and Lincoln can be the guest of honor " Lola said with a smile " Uh Lola Lincoln goes to your parts all the time and half he time it's against his will " Her twin sister Lana said then they though of other ways for Lincoln to forgive them

" how about a concert you know like the one we did for him when he couldn't go because he helped us get money from mom and dad " Leni suggested to her sisters " that could work but this is a lot different remember " Lori said to the second oldest " Oh who cares about stinkoln it's him and his bad luck's fault that are lives the way there are now " Lynn loud Jr said realizing that there lives are the way they because of Lincoln

The other sisters just looked at Lynn with annoyed looks " Oh yeah if it was his bad luck that made are lives the way there are then how come you lost your stupid baseball game and he wasn't there " Luna said rembering that Lynn lost her game and Lincoln wasn't there " Because of you and your stupid superstitions are Mom and dad are going to be locked up for twenty years because of You!" Luna shouted at Lynn this only caused the young jock to become angry

" and you know what that Ezra dude is right you a sore looser!" Luna shouted and that cause Lynn to launch her self at the young rocker and soon a fight broke not waning to get involved the other loud sister followed chopper in to the comm room

" woah that was like totes close " Leni said as she sat down on a wooden bench in the room " yeah I was literally not ready to get into a fight " Lori said to her sister.

Lori then turns her attention to chopper who was being chased around by Lana and Lola Lana wanted to disassemble him and reassemble him and Lola wanted to paint him pink because she didn't like the color that he was. the oldest sister of the loud siblings just let out a sigh and slumped into spot next to Leni

" coming out of hyper space now" Hera said over the intercom inside the ship " Fascinating " Lisa said and Lori instantly knew what Lisa was up to " Oh no you don't your not going to put cameras in here Taking DNA samples from them or anything else!" Lori shouted at the four year old " Uh elder sibling unit when are you goin to realize that I do those things only in the name of science" Lisa said unfazed by Lori's shouting

" Oh Really if what your doing is in the name of science then how come you believed that Lincoln was bad luck like the rest of us I though scientist don't believe in superstations " Lori said to four yea old who didn't say anything because Lori was right

Back with Lincoln

Lincoln and his brother where talking about there lives Lincoln told him about what had happened with his adopted parents and Jake like Lincoln's biological parents he was furious but knew that there was nothing he could do since the planet in the unknow regions the two where by Lincoln's X wing " so are you mom and dad going to teach me about are traditions?" Lincoln asked his brother

" Of course your Mandalorian after all and a Mandalorian must know are history and traditions " Jake said as he placed a hand on Lincoln shoulder Lincoln smiled at his older brother as he smiled back at his younger brother " so I heard you became a squadron leader " Jake said to Lincoln " Yeah I'm the new commander of Phoenix squadron and the only reason I'm not on a mission right now is because I'm on leave" Lincoln said

Jake nodded as he looked back at the command center where most of clan Vizsla was celebrating for Lincoln's return " Hey Jake" Lincoln said to his brother

" Yes?" Jake asked as he turned to look at his younger brother " when do you think I can get a set of Armor like yours ?" Lincoln asked while trying not to anger his older brother " Don't worry you'll get your soon but first you must learn are people's ways but don't worry I'll help you all the way I promise" Jake said to Lincoln and received a smile from his younger brother in the process

the two just sat next to the fighter talking until the familiar sound of a ship could be heard the two brothers looked up and much to Lincoln's surprise it was the ghost " your rebel family I take it?" Jake asked his younger brother

" Yeah that's them but I wonder what doing here?" Lincoln said with curiosity in his voice " We'll let's aske them it would be rued not to greet them especially since they took care you for the past couple of weeks " Jake said to Lincoln

Lincoln nodded and went with his brother towards the ghost to greet his rebel family but little did he know what was in store for him when he got there

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	11. Chapter 11

Lincoln and his brother where walking towards the ghost Lincoln was eager to show his older brother the Crew that helped him when his adopted family turned there back on him but little did he know what he will fine when the cargo ramp of the ghost is opened

" so these are the rebels who rescued you from the empire ?" Jake asked his younger brother " Yeah there really great people they care a lot about each other they taught me how to fly shot blaster and even hand to hand combat but from Sabine told me it's nothing compared to Mandalorian combat" Lincoln told his older brother this caused him to chuckle a littlie bit

" she is not wrong about our people's combat history goes beyond that of the galaxies " Jake said to Lincoln

As the two approach the ghost Jake see's Ursa and Alrich wren the count and countess of clan wren and there son Tristan " Huh guess Sabine's parents and brother are here to meet her and Ezra " Lincoln said to his brother

" Yes and it appears the leader of the protectors and of clan Kryze are here as well" Jake said to Lincoln as the made there way to the ghost

the four clan leaders look at Lincoln and his brother " Vizsla what are you doing here?" Fenn Rau leader of the protectors asked the two brothers " My brother wanted to come meet his friends " Jake said to Rau who looked at him with a confused look and then turned his attention to Lincoln

" so this is your brother he's not exactly what I'd expected " Rau said

" He was born after empire was formed" Jake said Rau Realized what he meant and nodded his head. The ramp of the cargo hold started to lower " I DON'T CARE WHO STARED THE FIGHT YOU BOTH CLEANING UP MY KITCHEN AFTER THIS DONE!" The sound of Hera shouting could be heard as the ramp lowered 'wonder who she could be yelling at ?' Lincoln asked himself he then felt a hand on his shoulder he looks to see his mother and father standing be hind him and his brother

As the ramp completely lowered Lincoln widen his eyes at the sight of his 'sisters' with the ghost crew the sisters had nervous looks on there faces " Sabine who are these girls ?" her brother Tristan asked his sister. At first she was hesitant but she went ahead and told them

" Rau Mother father Lady Bo Katan count and countess Vizsla meet Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa loud and the baby in Ezra's arms is lily loud these are Lincoln's sisters who turned there back on him for believing he is bad luck " Sabine said Lincoln's brother's mother and father's face turned to one of anger as did the other clan leaders

" so these are the cowards who believe in luck" Ursa wren said with venom in her voice " Why did you bring them here?" Bo katan asked Sabine " They said that they wanted to ask for forgiveness from Lincoln " Hera said to Bo katan

Lincoln's father and mother were anything but happy " How dare you ask for forgiveness after what you had done to our son!" Lincoln's mother shouted at them " wait your son?" Luan asked her then see saw the symbol on her armor and remembered Lincoln's birth mark was exactly the same " Dang it" the loud sisters said

" So wait Lincoln isn't are real brother ?" Lola asked " No he is mine and like me he is an heir of clan Vizsla " Jake said to the six year old " alright look pal I don't what Lincoln has the right to all I need to know is how much will it cost just to get him back?" Lola asked not caring about what he said

" You dare bribe us so that you can take a son of mandalore from us so that he made use as a slave!" Fenn Rau shouted at the six year old " Well duh" Lola said in a not caring tone

Before anyone could say anything else a stun blast hit Lola knocking her out " LOLA!" the sisters said as they rushed towards there sister " what happened!?" Lana asked wondering who just knocked out her twin.

" I did" Lincoln said the loud sisters turned to see there brother aiming a Mandalorian blaster at them " Lincoln how could-!" Leni didn't finish when she two was knocked out and then multiple shots could be heard and one by the loud sisters ( minus lily) where unconscious

Lincoln handed the blaster back to his father and walked away as multiple Mandalorian warriors rushed towards the ghost as soon as they heard the shots " we heard blaster fire is everything alright?" a Mandalorian warrior asked them

" Yes everything is fine but take these girls to the holding cells and notify me when they wake up " Bo katan ordered the warriors " Yes ma'am" the warriors said then they began to pick up the loud sisters and took them to the holding cells

" Jake go with your brother and see if he is alright" count Throth said to his son " Yes father " Jake said as he ran after his brother. Ezra handed lily to Sabine " I should go to make sure Lincoln is alright " Ezra said as he put lily in Sabine's arms " Think you can handle her with me gone ?" Ezra asked Sabine

" Of course I can now go find Lincoln and be careful" Sabine said with worriedness in her voice " I will" Ezra said as he kissed Sabine on the cheek and ran off to find Lincoln

Morning

Luna loud was soundly sleeping but the sun rays began to hit her face causing her to wake up as she did her vision was blurred but it soon cleared " Uh where are we?" Luna asked loudly She soon heard Groans from he siblings who where around her as the to started to wake from there slumber " Ugh what happened ?" Lana asked as she rubbed her head

" I to wonder what occurrences happened before we entered a deep sleep " Lisa said to her siblings " there awake go inform Lady Bo Katan" a voice said.

the loud sisters turned there heads to see o men in some type of armor " Excuse me but can you tells where we are ?" Luan asked the man " Yeah and also why are we in a icky Jail cell !" Lola demanded soon the other loud sisters started to demand answers the armored man raised his gun to the air and fired silencing them

" Enough!" a loud female voice was heard.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and HAPPY NEW YEAR!)**


	12. Chapter 12

the loud sisters looked at the women who wore the exact same armor from inside the jail cell

" Uh excuse me but where are we and why are we in a jail cell?" Leni asked the women " you don't remember what happened last do you ?" the women asked " Well not really all I remember is Lincoln-" Lana trailed off as the memories of last night came flooding back to her " Lincoln shot us last night and that was it!" Lana said as she remembered the event that unfolded last night

The loud sisters where horrified but Lola was livid by what her former brother did to her and her sisters " THAT LITTLE WHITE HAIRED LOSER WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS SHOOTHING ME AN MY SISTERS!" Lola shouted at the women who seemed angered by how she described Lincoln but before she could say anything

" HOLD YOU TOUNGE!" A male voice said the women and the loud sister turn to see a man and women wearing the same armor but a different color design " count Thorth and countess Shoolk I though you where with your sons ?" the woman asked them " No countess Bo Katan our sons though of spending the day with Bridger and wren to blow off the events of last night " the man known as count Thorth said the lady known as Bo katan

Count Thorth turned to the loud sisters " you should be grateful that my son only stunned you " the count says in a cold emotionless tone " If it was me every last one of you will no longer be breathing" he said as he turned to leave his wife Bo katan and the loud sisters watch as the count and countess leave. Bo Katan tunrs to look at them " I take your wondering why count Thorth keeps calling your brother his son " Bo Katan said to the girls who nodded

" Long ago the Count and countess had a son named Jake he was kept hidden from the empire fearing that he would've been taken away for being born after the empire was formed. Four years later the countess gave birth to a baby boy with white hair" When Bo Katan said that the loud sisters immediately knew she was talking about Lincoln they couldn't explain it but they just knew

" the count and Countess knew they wouldn't be able to keep him as hidden as well as they had done there first son so they did the only thing they could think of they sent away from Mandalore without any knowledge of our people's history and traditions as well as the armor that we wear to honor are history and ancestors" Bo Katan said to the sisters " that and he said that your parents would have sold the armor to make money " Bo Katan said to the sisters who said 'yeah' or ' that's true'.

Bo Katan looked at the sisters " your brother is an heir to Clan Vizsla one of the many clans that have a high rank in the capital of mandalore " Bo katan told the sisters once they heard that they knew that they where in deep trouble.

An heir particle means royalty on earth and know finding out that Lincoln is heir to one of the clans on Mandalore worried them fearing that they might spend the rest of there lives in a jail cell on a planet that isn't earth

Bo Katan was about to leave the girls until.

" Wait!" Lori shouted as she walked up to cell door. Bo Katan turned to oldest sister of the loud family " what is it?" Bo katan asked turning to face oldest sibling of the sisters. " We want to talk to Lincoln " Lori said to Bo Katan

Bo Katan looks at her " Why do you want to talk to him after what you have done by disgracing yourselves and your family and insulting all of mandalore by kicking him out of your home and calling him bad luck and now your dare ask me permission to speak with the second son and heir of clan Vizsla?" Bo katan asked Lori with anger and authority in her voice

Lori new she was entering uncharted territory by asking to talk to Lincoln after by what she and her family have done to him " I know it wasn't right by what we did and we have done so many things to him in the past that are just as bad but when my mom and dad brought him home I made a promise to look after my siblings no matter what I broke that promise but I'm determined to fix it no matter what" Lori said to Bo katan.

Bo Katan looked at the oldest " Hmm I see that you and your siblings seek redemption for your actions but I must warn you the clan leaders are meeting to decide your fate I must part take in it as well but will allow you to find your brother but now that any threats or attacks from you towards him is an attack on clan Vizsla and will be punishable by death " Bo katan said as she unlocked the cell allowing the loud sisters to exit

" your brother should be near the air filed with his brother and friends if not the he will most likely some where near the ghost " Bo Katan said to the sisters

Lori nodded her head " Thank you" Lori said to Bo Katan " Thank me after you fix the mess you and your sisters made" Bo Katan says to Lori as she and her sisters left to go find there brother and try to make amends for what they did

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	13. Chapter 13

Lori and her sisters walk out on to the airfield in search of Lincoln while Bo katan was with the other clan leaders discussing the loud sisters fate

" okays this literal getting us no where" Lori said having look all over the airfield to find Lincoln but no avail " where the heck could are little bro be at dudes?" Luna asked her sisters " you think he could be avoiding us after what happened last night ?" Leni asked her sisters " Ugh he probably is let's just head back to the ship " Lori said in defeat

As they made there way back to the ship they saw Hera moving some creates on to the ghost. As Hera was working she saw the loud sisters out of the corner of her eye " hey are you guys okay after what happened?" Hera asked with a hint of worriedness in her voice " where fine Bo Katan lets out of the cell so that we could talk to Lincoln but we cant seem to find him any where do you know where he is?" Luan asked her

" no clue the last time I saw them they where goin for a small hike around the base chopper went with them " Hera said to them as Sabine was coming down the ladder from the main ship " Alright I put Lily a sleep she should be good for know " Sabine said to Hera then she notices the loud sisters " Huh didn't you guys would be let out seeing after what happened" Sabine said to them " Yeah well Bo Katan lets out so that we can talk to Lincoln and said that the other clan leaders decide what will Happen to us" Lori said to Sabine who nodded.

Before Sabine could say anything a loud explosion could be heard in the distance followed by many other explosions " Well it looks that narrows it down to where those four went" Sabine said as she flooded her arms " It most certainly does " Hera said in an angered tone just then the Hera's commlink went off she picks it up " Hello?" Hera asks already knowing who it was

" Uh hey Hera you wouldn't have happen to seen any explosions happen while we where gone would you?" Ezra asked " Ezra what happened ?" Hera asked afraid to hear the answer

" Well you see while we where on our hike and we stumbled across an imperial outpost with a cruiser docked there and enough proton bombs to destroy a star destroy " Ezra said to her " And?" Hera asked " Well we took half of the bombs and blew up the outpost with the other half " Ezra said to Hera

" Wait how are you transporting the other half of the bombs?" Sabine asked Ezra as she walked up towards Hera " Well let's just say where putting the cruiser to good use" Lincoln said through the commlink

" YOUR WHAT!?" Hera shouted through the commlink with anger in her voice " Now Hera before you get mad which no doubt your already are just think about the good we can do with this cruiser after Sabine gives it a paint job" Ezra said to Hera.

Hera just let out a sigh of frustration " Your just lucky that the rebellion can use that cruiser to stop the empire " Hera said with anger in her voice as she walks back into the ghost

Sabine and the Loud siblings watch her as she does " Is this a usual thing with your friend and are brother ?" Luan asked Sabine " Boyfriend and trust me it's usual a lot worse with and without Lincoln Sabine said to her.

Thirty minutes later

The Hijacked imperial cruiser was allowed to land just outside the camp The loud sisters and Sabine went to meet them the loud sisters starred in aw at the cruiser " wow if this a cruiser then I wonder what a destroyer looks like " Lana says in amazement " Don't get any ideas " Lori says to her little sister As they walk up a ramp that leads into the cruiser

On the bridge of the cruiser

Lincoln Jake and Ezra where starring out the windows on the bridge of the cruiser " Well it looks like I can this to the list " Ezra said to the two " what list?" Lincoln asked him " well before you came along me and Zeb stole a tie fighter then a transport and a shuttle and a carrier and now we just stole a cruiser" Ezra said to Lincoln nodded his head understanding

" Huh next time lets try for destroyer " Lincoln said Ezra shook his head with a smile " Nah let's not get ahead of ourselves we barley made out alive just taking this cruiser as well as the bombs " Ezra said to him " He's right little brother let's not get in over are head and we still have to explain this to mother and father " Jake said to his brother who nodded

The elevator that leads to the bridge opens to reveal Sabine and the loud sisters

" alright next the littlest from biggest agreed ?" Sabine asked them " Yes" the loud sisters in agreement " good" Sabine said as turned her attention to Ezra, Lincoln, Jake, and chopper " Ezra I would like to talk to you private please" Sabine said with a hint of anger in her voice as she gestured her finger for Ezra to follow her

Thus Leaving Lincoln, Jake, and chopper on the bridge with the loud sisters.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let men know what you think)**


	14. Chapter 14

Lincoln his brother Jake and chopper where on the bridge of the cruiser with the loud sisters

There was and uneasy silence between the two groups " Lincoln " Lori said with hesitation in her voice " I now where probably the last people you want to see but before you stun again just hear us out " Lori said to her brother

" After we kicked you out and you disappeared mom and dad got arrested because you where under eighteen at it was illegal to kick out a minor then when the police couldn't find you they pronounced you dead and things got worse for us after that our friends turned there back on us mom and dad where sent to jail for twenty years bobby broke up with me and it's just that aunt Ruth is on vacation Pop Pop is with Gran Gran on a cruise and the state is only sending us checks just to by food and pay the bills" Lori said to Lincoln

" Yeah dude and when Lynn lost her game we began to realize that maybe you weren't bad luck" Luna said to him " A week" Lincoln said to them " What?" Luan asked him

" A week I was left outside starving eating the scraps that you pushed through the doggy door while you all slept inside in your nice warm beds as i was force to sleep outside even if Lynn lost her game when i wasn't there you still kept me outside" Lincoln said to his sisters

" AND FOR WHAT TO HAVE A BETTER LIFE AND WITH OUT ME YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT YOURSELVES! I DO EVERYTHING TO HELP YOU GUYS BUT INSTEAD OF A THANK YOU I GET TREATED LIKE THE BLACK SHEEP INSTEAD! YOU GUYS BLAME ME FOR ALL YOU PROBMLES ALL THE FIGHTS THAT YOPU CAUSE AND I'M THE ONE WHO GETS PUNISHED IN THE END THE ONE TIOME I TOOK THE FALL WILLINGLY IS WHEN LUCY CLOGGED THE TOLIET WITH HER STUPID PRINCESS PONY BOOK!" Lincoln shouted

Lucy gasped by what Lincoln said " Lincoln you promised not to tell anyone" Lucy said " WELL TO FUCKING BAD !" Lincoln said to her as he got from his spot from where he was and walked past them just as he was about to reach the lift he felt someone brag his hand he looks to see Lynn " where not done yet Bro" she said to him in a aggressive tone and his reply was a right hook to her face the sister gasped in shock

" We'll I'm done with you and your pathetic family" Lincoln said with venom in his voice as he entered the Lift with his brother and leaving the bridge with the loud sisters and chopper the only one there

Mean while

Ezra and Sabine where at the Mandalorian camp talking

" alright I know what me Lincoln and his brother did was reckless but on the bright side we did score some proton bombs and an imperial cruiser" Ezra said with a sheepish smile. " Uh Ezra I thought you where trying to set a good example for Lincoln ?" Sabine asked him " And I was I was showing how to embrace imperials "Ezra said to her causing her to let a sigh.

" your unbelievable sometimes " Sabine said to him

Ezra smiled at her statement " but isn't that why you love?" he asked with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around Sabine and pulled her closer she couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around him as his lips meet hers the two stayed like that for a while until they heard some one clear there throat they looked to see Kanan Standing next to them with there arms crossed

" Uh hey Kanan " Ezra said sheepishly " I heard what you did with chopper, Lincoln and his brother " kanan said to his Padawan " oh you did huh" Ezra said nervously " yes and I'm proud of you" Kanan said to Ezra which surprised him

" wait what!?" Ezra said to kanan "You heard me I'm mad that you went with Chopper, Lincoln and his brother without telling any one but I'm proud that all of you made it back fine " Kanan said to Ezra with a smile and then walked away " Well that went better then excepted " Sabine said to him " Yeah it sure did " Ezra said

Just as he was about to kiss Sabine he see's Lincoln walking away from the air filed " Hold on" Ezra said to her " huh what is it ?" Sabine asked him.

" It's Lincoln He's walking away from the air filed" Ezra said to Sabine she turns and see's Lincoln Walking away " I guess things didn't go so well with his sisters then huh " Sabine said to him " Yeah I guess they didn't maybe I should go talk to him " Ezra says

Sabine looks at him " are you sure that's a good idea ?" Sabine asks him " yeah I'm sure besides Lincoln looks up to me as his older brother " Ezra says to his girlfriend " alright just be careful " Sabine says as she kiss him on the cheek

Ezra follows Lincoln outside of the Mandalorian camp and see's him siting on a rock " Mind if I join you ?" Ezra asks Lincoln " huh oh no not at all" Lincoln says as he moves over giving Ezra some room to sit

" so I take it things didn't go so well with your sisters?" Ezra asks Lincoln " No they only care about themselves remember" Lincoln said as he looked out at the land scape " you know when my parents where taken the only person I cared about was myself because I didn't have anyone to take care of me but once I meet the crew I began to realize that there are people out there who care about others" Ezra said to Lincoln

Lincoln let out a sigh " Yeah but you where an only child remember I was growing up with ten step sisters who had no idea I was adopted hell I didn't even know I was adopted " Lincoln said to Ezra " True but you aren't alone Lincoln you have me the crew and your real family and I know that what your sisters did can't be forgiven but if you don't learn on how to let go you never going to be able to believe me when my fifteenth came on lothal with the crew I wasn't ready to tell them and when I connected with the dark side I was scarred but kanan help me through it " Ezra said to Lincoln

" I don't know if I can forgive them for what they have done to me " Lincoln said to Ezra " don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way" Ezra said to Lincoln.

Lincoln hugs Ezra " thank you for being a good brother to me " Lincoln said as Ezra returned the hug. Jake was watching them from a far he was smiling at Ezra comforting his brother sure he was Lincoln biological brother but Ezra knew him a little netter then he does,

The ghost

Luna was laying down on the bunk in Sabine's old cabin just starring at the ceiling that was painted she hears the door open she looks to see Lisa " Greetings third eldest sibling unit" Lisa said as she walks towards Luna with a glass of blue liquid " Hey sis what you got in there ?" Luna asks her younger sister

" Just something I made I want you to be the first one to have it" Lisa said as she handed to Luna " thanks " Luna said as she downed till it was empty and then handed it back to Lisa " hey sis do you think Linc will ever for give us ?" Luna asked the four year old

she was only meet with a sigh and 'only time can tell ' is what she said as she left the room Luna just closed her eyes and fell asleep only hoping of ways to gain her brother's trust back

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and I had two Ideas that I want you to vote on 1the drink that Luna drank turns her in to a Twi'lek 2 Jake starts to feel something towards Luna and tries to help regain Lincoln trust I leave yo to decide)**


	15. not a chapter

**I have not updated this story because there is a tie with option 1 &2 so I leave up to you the readers to decided which option To go with 1049 out **


	16. Chapter 16

**( I will not be updating for a while because I was about to write a story but I stopped because of what I have the Asperger's syndrome and it had made me fell like an outcast my who life I have this crazy idea of goin into the army joining the military going to college but in the end I will always fell like an out cast in the end so if you don't se me update any story's this is why 1049 out)**


	17. Chapter 17

**( I will not be updating for a while because I was about to write a story but I stopped because of what I have the Asperger's syndrome and it had made me fell like an outcast my who life I have this crazy idea of goin into the army joining the military going to college but in the end I will always fell like an out cast in the end so if you don't se me update any story's this is why 1049 out)**


	18. Chapter 18

As Luna slept in Sabine's old cabin the rest of the loud siblings where in the com room except for Lana who was with Hera and chopper who where in the cockpit of the ghost

" Okay now try it" Lana said as she was under the control console next to the pilot's seat. Hera turned on the ghost and it started to run perfectly " Huh pretty impressive for some your age" Hera said to the tomboy sister of the loud family " thanks it's something I'm good at" Lana said to Hera " so do you think I can work on that Fighter My big brother Fly's in?" Lana asked Hera

Hera looked at her not knowing if she was serious or not " Why don't wait until you rebulid your trust with him first and then ask him" Hera said to Lana who frowned a little bit " Okay " Lana said with a sad voice Hera saw the sadness coming from the six year old loud " You know You and your sisters should be happy that you still have a brother to be with" Hera said with sadness in her voice.

Lana looked at her with a curious look " what do you mean?" Lana asked her " i once had a brother back on home Planet but he died try to protect me as did my mother there's not a day that goes by when i think of him and my mother " Hera said as she looks at Lana

" My advice to you and your sisters make every second count with the ones you hold dear" Hera said to Lana

Meanwhile

Luna was looking at the color painted ceiling of Sabine's room She was thinking about how to gain Lincoln's trust back She Knew that she was closet to him but this one act of stupidity Destroyed it all. Luna was broken after he left because no sooner the family confessed to kicking him out because of believing him to be bad Luck she was kicked out of her band Sam turned her back on Luna as did many of the friends of the family

The same happened to the rest of her sisters everyone in royal Woods turned there back on them After there parents where sent to jail Lisa was able to find Lincoln with the tracking chip she installed in all her siblings and was able to track where Lincoln has been spending most of his time and using a Teleporter to find him she was hoping to making thing right with him.

But when she and her other sisters arrived on another Planet and finding out that Lincoln is a fighter pilot it scared her because her younger brother was fighting a war She along with her other sisters where bothered by it Because he could get hurt or even killed just by being a pilot but they where told that he was also in charge of a Squadron that needed him to lead that being said there was nothing else they could do but try to make amends

Luna got up from the bunk and walked towards the door as she exited the room she bumped into someone and ended up falling onto the floor " Ouch hey Watch where your going Dude!" Luna said loudly.

She Looks up to see who it was that she bumped into and she saw that it was Lincolns Brother Jake She immediately took it Back " Oh I'm sorry i didn't see where i was going " Luna said Nervously scratching the back of her head " It's fine i was to busy looking for my brother " Jake said to Luna as he got up and walked towards Luna and held out a helping hand

Luna excepted. Jake helped her up and looked at her with a raise eyebrow " You are one of the sisters who were trying to salvage your relationship with my brother?" Jake asked her " Uh yeah we are but things are going that well"Luna said as she scratching the back of her head

" I see so what are you planning to do to gain his trust back?" Jake asked her " I honestly don't know but me and my sisters are going to think of something " Luna said to him just then a grumbling noise was heard and Luna blushed because she was embarrassed " Ha ha sorry about that Guess i'm a little hungry " Luna said looking away.

Jake let out a chuckle and looked at Luna " I can see why come follow me to the hall where we celebrated Lincoln's birthday I'm sure there's food there " Jake said as she gestured Luna to follow him she was hesitant but there was something about him that made her fill welcome and so she followed him

Airfield

Lori was walking towards Lincoln's X wing she knew that she and her sisters weren't on the best terms with there brother but she wanted to try and make thing right. She took a deep breath and walked towards him hoping that what happens next will fix the bond between there broken brother.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	19. Chapter 19

Lori walks silently towards her brother has he worked on his fighter She knew that it may take some time before he forgave them for what they out him through but knew she had to or else he will hate them for the rest of her life.

As she walked closer and closer to the fighter she could see that he was doing some repairs it really surprised her to see her brother from some kid who would read comic books in his underwear to a fighter pilot in another galaxy sure it scared her because she k new that he could get hurt but she would try to put that besides her and focus on what she need to do

Lori stops next to the fighter and see's Lincoln in the pilot seat " Uh Hey Lincoln " Lori said Nervously to her 'Brother' he just looked at her for a second and went back to what he was doing she just stared at him until she tapped his shoulder Lincoln sighed and looked at her " what do you want Lori ?" He asked her with a hint of irritation in his voice

" I Just want to talk to you is all " Lori said to him " Alright what is it?" He asked her. Lori took a deep breath and looked at him " Lincoln when mom and dad brought you home i was scared because i knew nothing about taking care of a brother and i know that you probably hate me because of how me and the others treated you but when you disappeared it hurt us and when mom and dad told the police what happened they where arrested and they announced you dead " Lori said to Lincoln

Lincoln just looked at Lori as she took a deep breath " I was sad when they said that you where dead because it made me realize that i was a terrible sister towards you and I'm supposed to look after you and i failed to do that" Lori said with her voice breaking and tears flowing from her eyes She started to Cry silently and then felt a air of arms wrap around her she looks to see Lincoln hugging her she hugs him back " I Love you Lincoln your the best brother any sister could have asked for " Lori said to him as she hugged him tighter

Then there was a beeping sound coming from the counsel from Lincoln's fighter " what's that?" Lori asked him " Don't know let me check it out " Lincoln said as he typed on his counsel to see where the signal was coming from to his surprise the signal wasn't imperial or mandalorian

" Well i got a fix on a signal it's not far from here I'm gonna check it out but let me bring some back up" Lincoln said as he turned on his comlink

Meanwhile in the gauntlet

the floor was had clothes and armor scattered all over the floor and you see Ezra and Sabine laying right next to each other with sabine resting her head on his chest

" Mmm Ezra that was amazing" Sabine said as she nuzzled her head on his chest " mm yeah are little 'training session' was just what I needed to get my mind of somethings " Ezra said to his girlfriend " You mean the argument with Lincoln and his sisters ?" Sabine asked him

Ezra looked at her with a small smile " Well there's that and just everything in general " Ezra said to Sabine " you know Lincoln said that i was the best big brother he ever had " Ezra said to Sabine this caused her to smile"

" Did he really ?" Sabine asked him Ezra nodded with a smile " Will you may the best big brother to him but you the Greatest boy friend to me " Sabine said to him as she leaned forward and kissed him he gladly returned the kiss but before they could go any further Ezra's commlink went off

Sabine let out a sigh " Of course something had to happen" Sabine said as Ezra chuckled and picked up the commlink " Hello ?" Ezra asked " Ezra it Me" Lincoln's voice could be heard on the other side of the commlink " Lincoln what is it?" Ezra asks him

" When i was checking the sensors on my fighter i picked up a signal that was coming not far from here it's not imperial or Mandalorian " Lincoln said this caught the young couples attention " Are you sure I'm positive I'm heading that way there now I'm sending you the coordinates i sent them to my brother as well he said He'll meet me there but it's always good to have an extra set of hands " Lincoln said to Ezra

Ezra looked back at Sabine and Nodded " Alright Me and Sabine will meet you and your brother " Ezra said as he turned of the comm as he and sabine began to get dressed

As Lincoln was starting up his fighter Lori jumped into the fighter as well squeezing Lincoln " Ah Lori encase you haven't notice this only big enough for on person " Lincoln said to her " I know Lincoln but i'm going with and before you start to argue and say Your a squadron commander your still my baby brother and I'm going to look after you because It's my job to look after my younger siblings " Lori said to him as she crossed her arms

Lincoln let out a sigh and looked at her " your not taking no for an answer are you?" Lincoln asked only for Lori to shake her head " Well alright let's go" Lincoln said as he closed the top of the fighter and left towards the origin of the signal

Meanwhile

Lincoln older brother was putting his armor back on as he he adjusted his shoulder piece and try to fix his hair that was a mess he felt a pair of hands wrap around him he turned his head to See Luna with messy hair " Mind if I tag along?" Luna asked him " Of course not Besides after what we just did i say it's best with tell lincoln then keep it from " Jake said to Luna who kissed on the lips " My thoughts Exactly" Luna said to him

the two held hands and walked out of Jake's quarters and head towards the Coordinates where they where to meet lincoln but be hind them was a bed that looked something had gone down between the two.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	20. Chapter 20

Lincoln's X-wing landed outside a large metal door that was up against a mountain as he Lincoln exited his fight Lori jumped out of the ship as quickly as she could and threw up and a nearby rock

"Hey are you okay?" Lincoln asked her " Dose it Look like I'm okay!?" Lori shouted at him and then threw up again " Hard to say you kinda always look that way" Lincoln said to Lori she sends him an angered look but then continues to throw up The sounds of engines could be heard Lincoln and Lori looked up to see the Gauntlet flying towards them " Is that you friend ?" Lori asked him Lincoln nodded

Lincoln turned to another Direction to see a Mandalorian fighter head towards them " and there's my brother " Lincoln said to lori as he waited for them. The Gauntlet and the Fighter landed next to Lincoln's X-wing. Lincoln saw Ezra and Sabine exit there ship and he then turned his attention to the Mandalorian fighter. Lincoln saw that there was somebody else in the fighter with his brother

" uh who's in there with your brother?" Ezra asked Lincoln " I have no Idea "Lincoln said to him. The top of the fighter opened to Reveal Luna " Luna what are you doing here?" Lori asked her younger sister " Well i was with Jake we where talking and that's when Lin contacted him about the signal and so i asked if he could tag along an he said yes" Luna said with a nervous smile

Lori looked at her because she could see sweat and smell something coming off of her. But before she could say anything " Here take these " Lincoln said as he handed them both DC-17 blasters " Uh Lincoln what are these?" Lori asked him " there blasters " Lincoln said to the two " Wait your giving us guns ?" Luna asked him

" Well you need something to defend yourself with" Lincoln said as he placed his DC-15s Blaster " Wait why do we have the small guns and you have a big gun ?" Lori asked him but notice that Lincoln was with the others

Sabine was looking at a data pad looking of any information on the mountain " Well anything?" Ezra asked her " apparently this was A Separatist Base back during the clone Wars" Sabine said to Ezra which'd surprised him " Huh I've looked at the maps Rex gave us when we first meet him and this wasn't on any of them " Ezra said to her

" Well the signal that Lincoln picked up is coming from inside so if anything there someone must have activated the signal from inside " Sabine said to him. Ezra pondered for a minute " Think we should tell Hera ?" Lincoln asked him

Ezra turned to him " that would be best we don't know what's inside " Ezra said to him. Lincoln Nodded " Alright you contact her I'll send her the Coordinates " Lincoln said to Ezra he nodded.

The Ghost

Hera was in the cockpit with Kanan "So you had a talk with one of Lincoln's sisters?" Kanan asked her " Yeah I told her that she should be glad that she has a brother that's still alive at least" Hera said with a hint of sadness in her voice kanan placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her

The comm channel sounded Hera and Kana look towards the counsel "Huh it Ezra" Hera said to Kanan " Odd thought he was with Sabine " Kanan said to her.

" Hello Ezra is everything alright?" Hera asked through the comm channel " Uh Yeah Hera me Sabine, Lincoln And his Brother as well as his sisters came across a signal turns out it's a Separatist base a few miles away" Ezra said said to Hera which'd surprised both her and Kanan "

Kanan then spoke " Okay what is that you found in the base ?" He asked his student " Nothing yet we just thought it would be best to contact you encase we might run into trouble" Ezra Said to his Jedi Master " where sending you the coordinates now just encase you need to know where we are" Ezra said to them

" Roger that the coordinates received alright let us know if you need help " Hera said to Ezra " Copy that " Ezra said

Ezra turned of his commlink and turned to the others " alright now let's go see what's inside this base " Ezra said to them as they walked towards the base

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	21. Chapter 21

Ezra,Sabine, Lincoln, Lori, went into the base while Jake and Luna stood guard outside

" So what do you think well find in the base?" Lincoln asked hid friend and biological brother " Not sure but judging by the size of the hanger possible a separatist Dreadnought and some battle droids " Sabine said " Well let's just hope it's a dreadnought the more ships that we find the better our chances against the empire " Lincoln said

Ezra smiled at Lincoln's comment " spoken like a true rebel Lincoln" Ezra said as the entered the base.

On the ghost The crew is getting more than what the bargained for " Will you two stop it!" Zeb shouted as he held Lola and Lana away from each other " It's her fault she tried to dismantle your little robot friend when I Try to give him a makeover " Lola said to Zeb who raised an eyebrow " Wait you mean yo tried to give chopper a makeover?" Zeb asked her which she nodded " and you tried to dismantle him?" Asked her twin Lana which she nodded as well

Zeb smiled as he saw chopper trying to hid behind some crates " Well then why didn't you two just say so have fun" Zeb said with a smirk as he let the twins down "he's hiding behind the crates over there!" Zeb shouted. Chopper let out some angry beeps before taking off " Get him !" the Twins shouted as they chased the old droid from the ghost outside Hera watched as her droid was being chased by the twins

" ZEB!" Hera shouted as she went to go find there muscle member of the crew

Meanwhile

Lincoln and Lori where walking around the base " Sabine it looks like me and Lori are in the main command center of the base" Lincoln said to Sabine through the commlink that she gave him " Roger that think you can turn on the lights to the Base?" Sabine asked Lincoln through the other side of the commlink

" Don't worry I'll find them " Lincoln said as she and Lori searched for the lights " Lori did you find them ?" Lincoln asked his sister " Lincoln Does it look Like I found the lights?" Lori asked in annoyed tone " Just asking don't have to get so defensive about it " Lincoln said to Lori as he looked for the lights " ah wait looks like i found them " Lincoln said as he pressed a button and soon the lights in the base activated and in front of them was a Separatist Dreadnought

Ezra and Sabine where on the other side of the hanger watched as the lights turned on " Well Looks like he found them alright " Sabine said to Ezra " Sure does come on lets go meet him " Ezra said as he and sabine walked towards Lincoln

Outside of the Base

Luna was making out with Jake he sat on a rock as she sat on his lap she pulls apart from there session and looks at him "So when are we going to tell Lincoln about us ?" Luna asked him " When the time is right but as for know let's just enjoy are time " Jake said as they went back to there make out session

Unaware that an imperial probe droid was watching them the droid was transmitting it location. An imperial was watching what the Droid had sent and Looked at at the young couple but looked at Luna " American" The General said with anger in his voice he turned to his men

" Set a course for that location know i want all troops ready for battle" The General said to his second in command " Right Away General" the imperial officer said as he left to get ready The General turned off what he saw and took a deep breath

" Long Live the soviet Union " The General said as he exited his quarters

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	22. Chapter 22

As Lincoln and the others where looking through the Separatist base Kanan was meditating hoping to ease his mind but soon felt a disturbance in the force. Kanan left his room and went to talk to Hera

Meanwhile

Ezra was with Lincoln Sabine and Lori on the Bridge " Okay everything seems to be working find the Ship is at seventy percent Ammunition is and eighty" Sabine said as she was running the diagnostics on the clone war era warship " What about the Battle droids can they still of use?" Lincoln asked his friend " Actual all of them are still usable B1 & B2 Battle droids are still functional Tanks Fighters and bombers are operational " Sabine said

" At least Six Battalions of B2 Super battle droids and Five Battalions of B1 Battle droids" Ezra said as he went Through the manifest ( Hoping that there is a season two of that show) " Well looks like the Rebellion is going to get much need help that it needs " Lincoln said with confidence in his voice. Ezra, Sabine and Lori smiled at this

Then the commlink went off " Ezra, Ezra are you there?" Hera asked with a hint of concern this caught the four's attention

" Yeah Hera go ahead" Ezra said " Ezra we detected and Imperial Star Destroyer heading towards your location you need to get out of there fast" Hera Said through the commlink " A Star Destroyer you say yeah i think we can handle that " Ezra said to her " Uh how can you Handle a Star Destroyer?" Kanan

" Simple we have a Dreadnought with us" Lincoln said " YOU WHAT!?" Kanan shouted through the comlink " Well he's taking it better then when you and Zeb stole that tie fighter " Sabine said to her boyfriend " Where did you even find a ship like that ?" Hera asked the four " The ship was inside the base and it's still usable " Lincoln said

The four could Hera sigh " Just make sure that ship is in the air before the empire get's there" Hera said as the comms shut off " Well let's get this ship in the air before the empire arrives " Ezra said and the others nodded

" Alright Lincoln get your fighter Ready and get your brother prepared to fight" Ezra ordered his friend and Lincoln ran out of the bridge and heading towards his fighter

Sabine towards to Lori " I'm gonna need your help on getting the Battle droids active" Sabine said to Lori " Uh how am I supposed to that?" Lori asked Sabine let out a annoyed sigh

" Come over here I'll show you Sabine said to Lori.

Lincoln ran out of the Hanger past his brother and Luna making then Lincoln stop as well as did the two young couple and looked at them the two looked at Lincoln " uh we can explain" the two said. Lincoln looked at them " later the empire is on it's way " Lincoln said to the and then ran towards his fighter

The Imperial Star Destroyer

The imperial General watches as his star destroyer exits hyperspace over Mandalore " Excuse me General but are scanners picked up what appears to be a clone war era dreadnought that has been activated" an imperial officer said to the General

The imperial General looks at his second in command " Very well prepare bomber and fighters as well as ground forces we will attack them and destroy them all" The general said to his second in command

On the planet

Lincoln is starting up his fighter " Lincoln can you hear me?" Sabine asked through the comm " I hear you loud and clear Sabine" Lincoln said to her " Okay we where able to get some of the fighter and bombers online but it's going to take some time to get the rest of the activated as well as droids to help us stir the ship" Sabine said to him

" Copy that I'll take all the help i can get I'll use the fighter and bombers to keep the empire distracted while you get the ship in the air" Lincoln said to her " roger that be safe out there" Sabine said to him

Hera was flying the ghost with Kana and Lana in the cockpit as well as chopper while Zeb was with Fenn Rau piloting the Cruiser

" Okay and done" Lana said as she came out from under the console in the cockpit " That should the system aim better to fire missiles " Lana said to Hera " quit impressive for some one your age" Hera said to the young loud child " Thanks" Lana said to her " You know I might convince Rebel command to make you are chief engineer" Hera said to her

Lana eyes sparkled at the mention of that " REALLY!?" Lana asked the Rebellion general " Yup but first let's get our friends out of this fight and then will talk" Hear said to her

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	23. Chapter 23

Above the skies of the planet Mandalore An X-wing fighter was seen soaring through the air " Ezra this is Lincoln I see the star Destroyer " Lincoln said to Ezra through the commlink " Copy that Lincoln where almost done fueling the ship so we should airborne soon but don't engage the star destroyer " Ezra said to Lincoln. Just as Lincoln was about to say something he picked up a transmission

" hold on I'm picking up a transmission from the star Destroyer it looks like it's broadcasting on all channels should I Let it through?" Lincoln asked him. On the Dreadnought Ezra, Sabine and Lori looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders " sure let's get to know the guys name before we embarrassed him in front of the whole empire" Ezra said to Lincoln " Roger that" Lincoln said

Lincoln then went on to play the message " Attention Rebel scum this is General Konstantin Rokossovsky Of the Soviet Union and Galactic Empire you are to surrender at once for crime against the galactic empire if you do not comply we will kill you all in the name of the Galactic Empire and the Soviet union" the Transmission ended. Lincoln was left stumped ' The soviet Union' Lincoln said to himself.

He had learned about the once powerful dictatorship that controlled eastern half of Europe He had seen photos from The Capital of Germany Berlin and seen what the Russian army capable of. " Lincoln did you hear the message ?" Ezra asked him " Yeah This guy sound full of him self but-wait I'm detecting multiple shuttles and transports heading are way as well as tie fighters bombers and interceptor heading towards you!" Ezra shouted

Then the erie sounds of tie Fighters filed his ears he looked out of the cockpit to see multiple fighters coming towards him " Uh Ezra I'm gonna need some back up" Lincoln said to him.

On the ghost " Senator Mon Mothma We need phoenix Squadron and Gold squadron on Mandalore As quickly as possible" Hera told the leader of the rebellion " I will send both Squadrons as soon as possible but General Syndulla I must worn you General Konstantin is very dangerous from what I Learned during my time in the Imperial Senate he to is from the unknown regions just like young Lincoln his tactics are unusual but effective" Mon Mothma said to Hera

" don't worry Senator we'll be as careful as possible" Hera said as the transmission ended. Then they received an incoming transmission from Ezra " oh this can't be good" Hera said to Kanan " It usual never is" He said to her as she allowed the the transmission to go through " HERA!" Ezra shouted " Ezra what's wrong?" Hera asked him with of concern in her voice.

" AT-AT's are keeping us from getting airborne and Lincoln is fighting a heavyweight fight he won't last long without any help!" Ezra shouted " Don't worry I just contacted Rebel commander there sending Phoenix and Gold squadron are on there way zeb is in the cruiser heading towards your location " Hera said to Ezra " Uh Hera this general is attacking from land and air !" Sabine Stated.

Just as Hera was about to say something " Sabine this Bo Katan I Dispatched Rau and his fighters to your Location" Bo Katan said to Sabine "Thank you my Lady " Sabine said " Let's just hope they get here in time" Ezra said through the comms

The scene changes to Lincoln being chased by Three TIE fighters " Ezra Where's my back up!?" Lincoln asked him as he avoid the shoots fired from one of the Three ties following him " Hang on Zeb and Rau our on there way as well as Phoenix and gold squadron just hold out a little longer " Ezra said to Lincoln. Lincoln fired on a couple of fighters destroying them but more and more just kept coming Until he came up with an idea.

Lincoln fly's towards the the surface of the planet aiming towards the Imperial ground forces many Ties follow him towards the planet" Lincoln what are you doing !?" Sabine asked him " Trust me I got an idea " Lincoln said to her as flew closer and closer he could see the AT-ATs " Well here it go's nothing " Lincoln said to him self as he kicked it into gear speed towards the surface.

On the battlefield Imperial stormtroopers where guarding there walkers to make sure that no enemy ground forces where going to attack and destroy there walkers The Storm troopers stood guard until there heard the sounds of engines they look up to see and X-wing fighter they fire at the Rebel ship but they notice that's getting closer and closer to the ground.

Lincoln dives to wards the surface he could see storm troopers firing at him as he gets closer to the ground " NOW!" He said loudly to himself as he pulled up at the last minute but some of the TIES where unable to do so and smashed into the ground or into the AT-AT and ordnance causing a massive explosion that could be heard and seen for miles.

From the ghost Hera watches the explosion as kanan hears it " Uh what was that?" Kanan asked " Ezra what was that explosion?" Hera asked " Oh that was just Lincoln dive bombing towards the imperial forces with TIES Following him and then pulls up at the last minute making up except for a couple of TIES that crashed into the AT-AT's and ordnance " Sabine said to Hera

" Well he made that clear because we saw the explosion miles from here " Hera said to her " General Syndulla this Phoenix squadron we just exited hyperspace with gold squadron" One of the pilots from phoenix squadron said to Hera " Ah music to my ears Phoenix are you near Lincoln's position?" Hera asked them " Affirmative it looks like half of the empire is here " The pilot said to her " Don't worry Phoenix Squadron we got some fighters of are own " Ezra said to the Squadron

As the Dreadnought began to gain altitude Hyena bombers vulture droids and Tri fighters leave the ship to aid Lincoln in his air battle against the battle the empire.

 **( Sorry it took me this long but I hope this chapter makes up for it)**


	24. Chapter 24

Two X-wings are flying through space in a straight line and then dive downwards and in front of them is a Imperial star destroyer and Separatist Dreadnought exchanging cannon fire as fighters began to engage with each other

" Ezra how are we holding up ?" Lincoln asked as he dodged another shot from a tie fighter " Shields are holding strong but we're going to need to wrap this up as quick as possible " Ezra said

Lincoln shoots down another Tie fighter as two more follow behind him " Sabine contact Hera we need to know when Rau and his fighters are !" Ezra shouted as the ship rocked a little " Ugh Is this Literally a daily schedule with you guys!?" Lori shouted as she struggled to stay in her seat but Ezra and Sabine Ignored her

Hera was flying to the ghost as fast as she could "Hera you might Won't to slow down some of use are starting sit back here!" Luan shouted followed by the sound of Leni throwing up " You better clean that up!" Hera shouted from the cockpit.

" Hera This Lincoln Where holding are own but won't last long where are you?" Lincoln asked as he dodged fire from a Tie fighter " Well be there soon Lincoln just hold for a little longer" Hera said to him . Lincoln Was flying his X-wing and shots down three more Tie Fighters. " Phoenix Leader this Gold leader My squadron has a clean shot at the destroyer but those turbo lasers are making it difficult for use to bomb it " Gold leader said to Lincoln .

' Turbo lasers' Lincoln said to himself Just then an idea popped in his head " Ezra do you think you can program the Hyena Bomber to hit those Turbo lasers ?" Lincoln asked him through the comm link " Uh you mean like dive bomb?" Ezra asked him " Yeah Like that" Lincoln said to ezra. Then it clicked in Ezra's head " Yeah I'm on it right know " Ezra said to Lincoln

1st POV

A Hyena bomber is firing on a Tie fighter until new orders were received the bomber moved towards the Star Destroyer focusing on a turbo laser the imperial cannon was firing on a Rebel X-wing the Hyena bomber activates it increases it's speed and finally crashes into the cannon.

Normal Pov

Hyena bomber began to crash themselves into Turbo lasers all over the star destroyer leaving only the heavy cannons " Lincoln you are amazing" Sabine said with a smile as the battle droids loaded the canons to fire on the Star Destroyer. " Gold Leader you and your squadron are clear for your bombing run" Lincoln said to gold leader.

" copy that phoenix leader are pilots active Ion cannons and proton bombs It's time to take Star Destroyer down" Gold leader said to his pilots. On the bridge of the Star Destroyer the bridge was in chaos " Sir Rebel bombers are making an attack run!" an officer shouted to his superior " Fire the Turbo lasers now!" The superior shouted. "sir there are no Turbo lasers left!" The officer shouted.

Then the Star Destroyer shook violently as the Y-wings bomber hit the Star Destroyer and Heavy Cannons fired on the imperial warship Tie fighters where starting to fall one by one " Alright boys Lets wrap this up and then head- " Lincoln was cut off when his X-wing was hit as the world slowed down around them. One the Bridge of the Dreadnought Sabine, Ezra and Lori Watched as did Lincoln's brother and Luna watched.

Lincoln used as much'd strength as he could to get his X-wing into the hanger but as he did the Same Tie fired on him again this time causing his fighter to crash in the Hanger " LINCOLN !" Ezra shouted

" Ezra! Ezra what's wrong!?" Hera asked but he didn't respond as she he saw emergency droids put the fires out and dragged Lincoln from the Burning Wreckage but not awake. " Hera it's Lincoln his fighter was hit and crashed in the hanger " Ezra said to her

Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Rau and the loud sisters felt as if the world had stopped as for the biological parents they held there hands and hoped that what they heard wasn't true.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think sorry if this chapter is short and also Merry Christmas)**


	25. Chapter 25

Hera Kanan, Ezra Sabine, Zeb, Chopper including the sisters and many others where waiting outsider the medical Bay on the dreadnought medical Droids where brought from Yavin four to help Lincoln.

As they waited the suspense increased by the second everyone was worried until the doors opened and the medical droid walked out and turned to everyone. Hera was the first to speak " what's his condition?" She asked the medical droid

" He suffered first Degree burns to ten percent of his body and has a broken leg and left arm with a minor concussion but I'am worried about his Brain physical condition" the medical said to them " What do you mean?" Kanan asked As I Scanned his brain it appears to be multiple bruises from what looked like multiple blows to his head" the Medical Droid said to them.

Almost Instantly all eyes turned to the loud sisters causing them to smile nervously " Well talk about this later understood " Hera said with authority in her voice " Yes Ma'am " The sisters said as they look down in sadness. " When can we see him?" Sabine asked " In a couple of hours he must recover from his surgery " The Medical droid said to them and then turned and re entered the medical Bay.

Out side of the ghost Sabine and Ezra where standing outside of the ghost listening to Hera Chew out the sisters ( Except Lily) after they explained to her why there were so many bruises on his brain " AND SO HELP IF ANY OF YOU CAUSE MORE BRUISES TO LINCOLN YOUR GOING TO SORRY THAT ANY OF YOU EVER MEET ME UNDERSTOOD!" Hera shouted. Ezra looked at Sabine with a cringe look " I'm glad I'm not the one being chewed out " Ezra said to Sabine causing her to chuckle

" Your not kidding about that but in all fairness Hera does have a right to mad at them" Sabine to him " good point" Ezra said to her Sabine smiled. " Hey where Lily?" Ezra asked her " Oh I Left with my parents she should be fine " Sabine to him " huh well at least she's safe" Ezra said

Mean while Lily is seen sleeping in a crib Guarded by Members of Clan Wren Ursa looked at the young infant Ursa looks at the sleeping infant a small smile appeared on her face as she exit the room.

After chewing out loud sisters Hera steps out of the ghosts and let out a sigh she turns her head to see Ezra and Sabine looking at her " I take it you two heard all of that?" Hera asked " Oh yeah every last bit" Ezra said with a smirk causing Sabine to elbow him a little. " Alright Where Heading Back to Yavin Four Tomorrow so in the meantime I want you two help Phoenix Squadron and try to Repair Lincolns X-wing as much as possible" Hera said to the two

" Alright but no promises that it's going to Fly again because of the hard landing it took when he crashed" Sabine said to her as she and Ezra walked away

The next day the Dreadnought and the cruiser where moving through Hyperspace after saying goodbye to Sabine's family Lincoln's brother and a few others where with them to guard Lincoln from the sisters.

In the Medical bay Lincoln was laying still until his eyes started to flutter " Ah" Was all he could say and then he began to move " Excuse me young Lincoln" A mandalorian said getting Lincolns attention " where am I?" Lincoln asked them " your on board the dreadnought sir" the Mandalorian said to Lincoln.

As Lincoln tried to move the Mandalorian guard stopped him " Please sir you need rest " The Guard said " But what about the others I need to tell them that I'm awake " Lincoln said to the guard.

" I'll inform them right now sir you need rest" the mandalorian guard said as he exited the room. On the Bridge Hera and the others " Alright Sabine send the clearance once we exit Hyperspace " Hera told her " Roger that " Sabine said as she went towards the main console and ready the clearance codes. Ezra walks into the bridge with Jake right beside him getting the others attention. " Huh where were you two ?" Zeb asked them " In the hanger with Phoenix Squadron working on Lincoln's X-wing " Ezra said to him

" Huh okay so how is it coming along?" Zeb asked them " We had hopped to put it together before we reached your base but I'm afraid It's going to take longer than that" Jake said to him " Well where getting closer to Yavin so you'll have parts to Fix up his fighter" Hera said to Lincoln's brother.

The the Doors to the bridge opened to Reveal one of the mandalorian guards Getting everyone's attention " What has happened ?" Lincoln's Brother asked him " Your brother is awake sir" The Guard said to them.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	26. Chapter 26

Lincoln was in the Medical Bay resting that's when he heard the doors open he looks to see Hera and the others walk in

" Hi guys how are you?" Lincoln asked with a small smile " where doing good kid the real question is how are you feeling?" Zeb asked him " Well aside for a broken arm and leg I'm fine " Lincoln said to his friend.

Hera smiled seeing that Lincoln acting like him self " Well it's good to see that you doing fine but your gonna have to on medical Leave for a while before you can get back in the air " Hera said to him Lincoln felt down for a Second but then thought of something " how about I run the ship I can stay on the bridge and watch everything that happens from there " Lincoln said to her

Kanan and Zeb looks at Hera " Well he's gotta point there at least it doing something then just sitting around in the medical bay " Kanan said to her " Oh alright " Hera said to them.

In the Hangar

Ezra, Sabine and Jake where with Phoenix Squadron working on Lincolns Fighter " Well it could have been worse " Ezra said as he worked on the engines " Yeah bu the navigation Computer is fried " Sabine said as she sat in once was the pilots chair of the fighter " Can't we try to find some spare parts from those old Separatist fighters ?" Lincolns Brother asked the two.

" We could try and find some but won't now if they work or not" Sabine said to him. That's when a loud Beeping sound was heard " Guess where here " Ezra said as the Dreadnought and the cruiser dropped out of hyper space in orbit of Yavin four " I'll head inside the ghost and send the clearance codes from the ghost " Sabine said to the others who nodded.

As Sabine walks into the ghost Lincoln's Brother and Ezra where trying to work on the fighter but soon realized that it might need a bit more work then the two thought. In the ghost Sabine was in the cockpit sending the clearance codes to Yavin four. " And that should do it" Sabine said as she exited the cockpit and walked through the ghost but notice that Lana wasn't in the room. Feeling something coming from behind her She quickly moves out of the way and Lana lands on the ground with a rope in her hand.

Sabine looks back at her with a raised eyebrow " Is there a reason why you have a rope in your hand?" Sabine asked her " Hehe I was just going to tie you up it something I do with Lincoln sometimes" Lana says with a sheepish smile. Sabine couldn't help but smile a little bit.

" Look next time don't try it on me okay but chopper on the other hand likes to be tied up" Sabine said with a smirk Lana let out a small scream and run out of the ghost and into the hanger. " Chopper where are you!" Lana shouted this caught Ezra's and Lincolns Brothers attention " what was that all about ?" Jake asked him " Don't know but if she's looking for chopper it's most likely gonna be bad for him " Ezra said with a smirk.

On the Bridge Lincoln had gotten dressed and sat in the command chair of the dreadnought and let out a sigh that's when he heard the doors open and saw chopper rolling around the room and Lana trying to calf tie him like how she use to do it to him.

" Lana why are you trying to tie up chopper?" Lincoln asked her. This caused the loud sister to stop and look at the Lincoln then Hugs him " LINCOLN Your alive!" Lana shouts as she hugs her brother tightly " Ah Lana to tight " Lincoln said to her " Oh sorry Lincoln " Lana said to him.

Lincoln smiled a little bit " it's alright so where are the others?" Lincoln asked her " Oh the others there on there way her right about now" Lana said as the doors open and the sisters hugged Lincoln.

" Uh guys a little tight " Lincoln said to the sisters " Oh sorry" the sisters said what the didn't notice was that Hera Kanan and the others where standing behind them smiling.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


End file.
